A Vampire's heart
by bs13
Summary: What if Sarah left for a year when she became a vampire? What if, when she came back, Ethan and Benny had changed...A LOT? Etharah with Bennica and Rella.
1. Back

**I don't own MBAv. So I started this new fanfic, tell me if you like it.**

Sarah glanced up at Ethan's house, taking a deep breath. Why couldn't she face the boy she had saved? Maybe she was worried he would be mad she had disappeared for a year. Or maybe she was worried about seeing the guy she had fallen in love with.

"Erica, you have to have heard something!"Ethan cried, facing the blond vampire sitting by Benny on Ethan's bed.

"I don't know where she is."Erica sighed.

"Dude, calm it. She's a vamp now, she's probably off at some blood bank."Benny said.

"Hey." a voice made them all turn. At Ethan's window, was Sarah."Can I come in?"

"Yeah."Ethan said slowly, glancing at her. She was still as beautiful as ever...

Sarah looked them over. They sure had changed a lot. Ethan had filled out, and the simple black shirt he wore hugged his muscles. His hair was longer now, falling into his eyes. His dark jeans seemed to radiate some cool factor. Benny had filled out too, and his hair was falling over one eye. He seemed to have given up striped shirts and instead sported a navy blue muscle shirt, along with faded blue jeans. Even more surprising, his arm was around Erica's waist.

"Sarah, were have you been?"Erica rushed to hug her friend.

"Around."Sarah said.

"And how-how you been about your new,uh, life?"Benny asked.

"It's not the greatest, but..."Sarah shrugged."It's okay. It's not like I could've stay a fledgeling forever anyway.'

"I'll still find a cure, Sarah. I promise. It was my fault this happened."Ethan looked guilty, and upset.

"Ethan, you can't go back to being geeky!"Erica sighed, like they had gone over it before.

"Finding cures to being supernatural is not geeky! If anything, it's cool!" Ethan said, annoyed.

"So, you two."Sarah glanced over Erica and Benny."When did this happen?"

Erica glanced at Benny and blushed. Benny looked red as well.

"Oh, you know...some time after you left."Erica said.

"Try the day after."Ethan chuckled. Benny scratched his neck sheepishly.

"So, Sarah. We should, you know, get you something to eat."Erica grabbed Benny's wrist and dragged him downstairs.

"They do realize I don't need food, right?"Sarah laughed.

"Who cares? At least we don't have to see them kiss."Ethan shrugged."So, are you really okay?"

"I am. Ethan, I don't want you to blame yourself."Sarah sat on his bed.

"But I'm the problem!"Ethan sighed."I mess up everything! You could've cured yourself back when you found the cure, but you used it on me! Then you save me from being a fledgling..."he sat down by her."What I want to know is why. Why would you, Sarah?"Sarah breathed slowly, trying not to stare at how hot he was.

"You're my friend, Ethan."Sarah said."You saved me from Jesse, and I do owe you. You went to stop all the madness when you barely knew me!"

"Well because! You were, like, really pretty!"Ethan said."Wait that came out wrong." Sarah laughed.

"I'm just glad you're okay."Sarah said shyly, gazing into his deep brown eyes. Did she imagine it, or did he move closer? His hand touched hers. She shyly faced him. He angled his face. He was leaning in...

"Yo! My homies still!"Rory came in through Ethan's window. Sarah and Ethan jumped away from each other."Hey, you're back, Sarah! Welcome to the dark side."he said, flashing his fangs and trying to make his voice deep. Ethan smacked Rory's arm.

"Yeah, it's been a while."Sarah shrugged. Rory hadn't changed much. He had filled out like Ethan and Benny but failed to dress cooler."Nice to know you haven't changed your style."

"It's just how we dress now, to impress our fans and stuff."Ethan said.

"Fans?"Sarah echoed.

"Yeah, Benny and I started a band. We still need a name, though. Benny likes The music magicians, and Erica wants us to be The immortal rockers, and Rory wants us to be Yolo Suckas. His is the worst."Ethan laughed.

"Hey!"Rory said.

"You don't have an idea yet?"Sarah said.

"Oh, no."Ethan said, feeling his heart pound.

"He's lying. He has a name he wants, A vampire's heart."Rory said.

"I like it." Sarah blushed."A lot."

"Dude..."Rory glanced at Sarah."You want to name your band for her?"

"Keep it down, Rory!"Ethan hissed."And uh, no, it's for...it's for another vampire."

"Erica? Whoa man. Benny's girl is-"Rory's mouth was covered.

"He rambles so pointlessly."Ethan told Sarah.

"So I'll see you, then?"Sarah said."You know, playing?"

"Uh, yeah, if you want."Ethan turned red.

"Cool. A vampire's heart is giving me a private concert."Sarah laughed."Seriously, it's a great name."

"Yeah, it is."Ethan said, grinning goofily.

"Tommorow you show me. Deal?"Sarah moved to the window. Ethan followed.

"Deal."he agreed. Sarah smiled and kissed his cheek.

"It's great to be back."with that, she was gone.

******Yeah, I know. I suck at writing, but I really love it! sigh. Well, tell me what you think! Also, when I have the guys sing songs, they're mostly gonna be covers to songs, cause I don't write music. Review please!**


	2. I'm yours

**Yeah, same old stuff, I don't own My Babysitter's a vampire or the song I'm Yours, they belong to Disney Channel and Jason Mraz.**

Ethan sat down, strumming his guitar and thinking of Sarah. What would've happened if Rory hadn't come? Suddenly he thought of the perfect song that reminded him so much of Sarah. He started to play his guitar and sing.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch on over closer dear_

_And I will nibble your ear_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue_

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

_Well open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

"You're really good."Sarah said. Ethan jumped and faced Sarah.

"Thanks...when did you get here?"Ethan was blushing.

"I knocked, but your door just fell open."Sarah said."I'm back to babysit you guys."

"You mean Jane."Ethan said quickly.

"Seriously, why didn't you tell me you played guitar and sang?"Sarah sat by Ethan.

"I just didn't think you'd be interested."Ethan shrugged.

"So...how's the naming of the band going?"Sarah asked.

"Cool. Benny agreed the name was okay."Ethan swallowed, feeling nervous. He really hadn't told Benny, but if Sarah loved it, he had to name it that. Besides, it's not like Benny would mind that much...

"So, um, about yesterday."Sarah said hesitantly.

"Yeah, sorry, Rory always shows up at random times. He's an idiot."Ethan shrugged, setting his guitar down.

"Right."Sarah said quietly.

"Hey, can you play?"Ethan offered the guitar.

"No, you're the only one with talent here."Sarah laughed."I sing sometimes, but I'm not good."

"Want me to play something? I would love to hear you sing."Ethan's eyes locked with Sarah's.

"No, I better go with Jane."Sarah said."Your parents have to trust somebody."she gave him a smile and brushed his hand as she got up. Ethan froze, locked in a vision. A pale hand grabbing a tan one, not in a friendly way. This time, he even heard his name being called...but by who? The voice was familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it...

"Ethan? Are you okay?"Sarah was looking at him.

"Yeah, just fine."Ethan said."I'll meet up with you and Jane in a bit."

"Okay."Sarah still didn't look convinced."But I'm telling you, if anything is wrong, you can always tell me."

"Good to know."Ethan nodded. Sarah hesitantly went to the door.

"And Sarah?"Ethan was smiling his goofy, nerdy grin she was afraid was gone too."Rory really is the biggest idiot ever."

**Telll me how I did! If anyone has a song they think would be cool to use, just tell me! Yeah, my homies still!(Seriously, the song is catchy)**


	3. The wrong date

**I don't own MBAV. Just to clear stuff, Ethan's the guy who sings the slow parts of songs and slower things like I'm yours. Benny is the rock one who sings louder songs.**

"You let Sarah pick our name?"Benny said in disbelief.

"No, she just liked the name and...I wanted to impress her."Ethan said defensively.

"Dude, you're popular. And you have a rockin' band. Or really, you have a rockin' best friend."Benny said."If that doesn't impress her, she is so not worth it."

"Dude, calm down. A vampire's heart is a great name."Ethan insisted.

"It is kind of okay."Benny admitted."Erica will probably like it, I guess..."

"See?"Ethan said with a smile.

"Hey Ethan, can I talk to you?"Hannah came up to him. Ethan glanced at Benny.

"Oh yeah, just let me finish talking to Benny."Ethan said.

"No, no, I'll catch Erica. Have fun ya crazy kids!"Benny grinned and left.

"So, what do you need?"Ethan asked.

"I'm having a party Saturday, and I wanted to ask if you'd be my date."Hannah said, blushing.

"Um, don't you have a boyfriend?"Ethan said.

"No, we...broke up."Hannah said."So, can you come? Bring Benny, it will be fun."

"So you want us to perform?"Ethan grinned knowingly.

"Well, if you guys want to.."Hannah laughed.

"Okay."Ethan said.

"So you will?"Hannah's face brightened.

"Sure thing. And, uh, can I bring a friend?"Ethan asked.

"Um, I'm not sure Rory is allowed at my house anymore, since he set my kitchen on fire."Hannah said.

"No, no. Sarah. She's back from, uh...vacation."Ethan said."She's a friend of Erica's."

"Yeah, I remember her."Hannah said."It's okay, as long as you can be my date.."

"Yeah, I will. Thanks."Ethan said.

"Seriously, thank you. With you guys at my party, it'll be the party of the year!"Hannah laughed."See you Saturday!" with that, she kissed his cheek and left.

"Wow."Ethan muttered."I really have gotten popular." When he got home, he found his parents dressed in ridiculous Hawaiian outfits.

"Ethan honey, we're going out when Sarah comes. Will you be okay?"Ethan's mom asked.

"Yeah mom."Ethan said."I am old enough to be trusted." his mom ignored the last part, kissed his forehead, and left to get Jane downstairs. The doorbell rang.

"Ethan, get that, won't you?"his dad called from the kitchen. Ethan opened the door to find Sarah there.

"Hey."he smiled."Come in."

"Thanks." Sarah smiled, stepping inside.

"Sarah, thank you."Ethan's mom said."You know where to find my number, and Jane's bedtime is eight. We'll be back by ten."She said.

"Sure thing, Mrs. Morgan."Sarah said.

"Okay, we'll be going now."Ethan's mom pulled her husband out the door.

"So, where's Jane?"Sarah asked.

"Upstairs, I guess. She's probably on the computer."Ethan said.

"Okay. I'll go check up on her, I guess."Sarah said. She couldn't neglect her babysitting duties just to talk to Ethan, after all.

"Wait, can I talk to you first?"Ethan asked.

"Sure."Sarah said.

"So, are you busy Saturday?"Ethan asked. Sarah felt her breath in her throat. Was he...asking her out?

"No, why?"she said, trying to act like she wasn't about to pass out.

"Hannah's throwing a party, and she said you can come. Do you want to?"Ethan asked.

"Wait, you got invited to a party?"Sarah laughed.

"I'm kind of popular now."Ethan said, offended.

"Oh." was all she said.

"So, can you go? I'll tell Benny and Erica to pick you up."Ethan said.

"Yeah."Sarah said."Is is...like a date?"her words were bold, but she couldn't leave it awkward. Ethan's eyes widened. She actually looked...hopeful.

"N-no."Ethan stammered. Sarah tried not to let her disappointment show.

"Okay, I just wanted to know."Sarah said quietly.

"S-Sarah?"Ethan hesitated."It's not that I wouldn't take you on a date, but um... I'm Hannah's date." Sarah smiled.

"Hey, I'm glad you have a girlfriend. I remember how much you liked her."Sarah said sadly.

"Right." how could Ethan tell her how he felt now, when he was taking Hannah on a date?

"Okay, well, I'll get Jane. Maybe we can all watch a movie or something."Sarah left. Ethan sat down on the couch and sighed. He really had messed up, big time.

**Okay, tell me if I did okay at all. Seriously, I think I get the characters all wrong. But oh well. Review please, if there are any songs you request, just say so!**


	4. You're perfect

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. **

"Benny, this is amazing!"Erica squealed, grabbing his arm and glancing at the necklace he had brought her.

"You're amazing."Benny said, leaning in for a kiss...

"It isn't prom, for God's sake. Did you need to get her a gift?"Sarah said, annoyed.

"Aww, Sarah's jealous."Erica teased.

"Where's Ethan?"Sarah changed the subject.

"He's taking Hannah, so we have to take you."Benny shrugged."So let's party!"

"Get the car running, we'll be right out."Erica kissed Benny's cheek.

"Got it, gorgeous." Benny grinned and went outside.

"You like Ethan."Erica crossed her arms and glared at Sarah.

"Maybe I do. So what?"Sarah glared back.

"I knew it!"Erica grinned."So here's the deal. Pretend you're in love with some jock and..."

"No, Erica. He's fine without me, I'm fine without him. Let's go, or Benny will be late."Sarah insisted.

"Whatever. Mark my words Sarah, the guy will pay. He doesn't know what he's missing."Erica smiled.

"Thanks."Sarah smiled back, and the two went to Erica's car. When they arrived, they were actually pretty early. They found Ethan with Hannah, getting punch.

"Nice place."Sarah said.

"Yeah, it's alright. Where have you been, Sarah?"Hannah asked.

"Oh, uh..."Sarah looked at Ethan, who was mouthing Vacation!"I was on vacation!"

"Cool. Hey, do you guys want to set up?"Hannah asked the guys.

"Sure."Ethan agreed, looking at Sarah. Dressed in black skinny jeans, a purple shirt, and her hair curled, she was beautiful. Suddenly he remembered when he met her. When she was with Jesse..."Hey, Benny, I go first."Ethan said, remembering the perfect song.

"Cool."Benny said, grabbing his electric guitar."I'll set this up meanwhile."

"Okay."Ethan went to the mike with his guitar."Hey everyone, we're A Vampire's heart. This first song is dedicated to a girl I know, who I fell for even though she had a boyfriend...or ex now." Hannah and Sarah both thought the same thing:he was talking about Hannah. But he really wasn't...

_I know how you feel inside_

_You're in love and so am I_

_But you're with some other guy_

_I should be the one by your side_

_He cheated_

_Made you feel no good_

_I told you that he would_

_I knew he'd make you cry_

_You're broken_

_Let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, f*n perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than f*n perfect, you'll see_

_At his house you found her clothes_

_Tried to play you and say who's are those_

_He's so stupid_

_Here's how i know_

_what kinda genius would let_

_Perfection go_

_He's conceited, only 'bout himself_

_He loves nobody else_

_He ain't even fly_

_You're broken_

_Let me make it better_

_Glue you back together_

_Just give me a try_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, f*n perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than f*n perfect, you'll see_

_It's gonna take time girl_

_To heal that hole (he left)_

_Exactly how long I don't know but_

_You got pain and I know a remedy_

_You gotta, start kickin it with someone like me_

_Now you're overanalyzing all of your thoughts_

_Start to thinkin it's all your fault_

_But baby girl don't you go and blame yourself_

_He's just a douchebag_

_He's just a douchebag_

_OooOoOoh_

_I was hopin_

_You'd let me replace him_

_I would straight erase him_

_Right out of your mind_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, f*n perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than f*n perfect, you'll see_

_Pretty pretty please_

_Don't you ever ever feel_

_Like you're less than, f*n perfect_

_If you get with me_

_I won't ever make you feel_

_Any less than f*n perfect, you'll see_

Ethan finished, and the teens all clapped. Hannah was staring at Ethan in disbelief. What a guy! Sarah felt like she might puke, but she tried to look calm.

"He's okay, dontcha think? But Benny's better."Erica said.

"Yeah, he's okay."Sarah managed."I've already heard him sing though." Erica nodded knowingly.

"You know Sarah, I think that song was for you."Erica said.

"No, it was for Hannah, Erica. She had a boyfriend when he met her.."Sarah said.

"So did you."Erica said.

"And now he's her ex."Sarah said.

"News flash! Jesse is your ex!"Erica cried."And if the song was for Hannah, he would've said so! It's her party!" Sarah had to admit, that helped her a lot...

"Okay, okay, you all heard that lame song. You all ready to rock!"Benny took Ethan's place, beginning to sing.

_Oh God, God, she's really done it now,_

_Coked up, her body's all spun around,_

_Oh yeah, yeah, she's really done it,_

_And seein' her just isn't something I can stomach,_

_Back it up, back it up,_

_If you talkin' s*t to me,_

_Smack it up, smack it up,_

_If you act a bi*h to me,_

_Stack it up, stack it up,_

_If you f*n' rich as me,_

_My daddy owns a dealership,_

_The rest is f*n' history_

_This ain't a love song (oh no),_

_This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,_

_This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),_

_This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,_

_There ain't nothing here that's valid,_

_So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,_

_Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,_

_Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,_

_God dammit, I just can't do it alone_

_I can't do it alone,_

_I can't do it alone,_

_No, I can't do it alone_

_Oh no, no, I'm not impressed with you,_

_Pink drinks that seem to get the best of you,_

_Rock late and sleep until the sun sets,_

_I'd talk but you took the tongue I talk with_

_Back it up, back it up,_

_If you talkin' s*t to me,_

_Smack it up, smack it up,_

_If you act a bi*h to me,_

_Stack it up, stack it up,_

_If you f*n' rich as me,_

_My daddy owns a dealership,_

_The rest is f*n' history_

_This ain't a love song (oh no),_

_This ain't a broken heart homie singin' only 'cause he's lonely,_

_This ain't a love song (oh, no, no, no),_

_This ain't a whiskey-drowned ballad,_

_There ain't nothing here that's valid,_

_So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,_

_Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,_

_Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,_

_God dammit, I just can't do it alone_

_I can't do it alone,_

_I can't do it alone,_

_No, I can't do it alone_

_I can call you out and complain the rain is worse,_

_But it's that much better if I did it all in person,_

_I can call you out and complain the rain is worse,_

_But it's that much better if I did it all in person_

_So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,_

_Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,_

_Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,_

_God dammit, I just can't do it alone_

_So tell me baby, pretty baby, that this house is not a graveyard,_

_Tell me how to stay strong and carry you home,_

_Over corpses of her long-lost fathers and her unborn daughters,_

_God dammit, I just can't do it alone_

Sarah left to get air while Benny started another song. Ethan noticed her going and followed.

"Hey."he said.

"Hey."Sarah replied.

"You having fun?"Ethan asked.

"Yeah."Sarah said.

"So, uh...how'd you like the song I sang foryou?"Ethan said, turning red.

"The song was...for me?"Sarah whispered.

"I had to leave hints so it'd seem like I meant Hannah. I can't bring a girl to a party and sing to another girl."Ethan laughed."I just hoped you'd get it..."

"Well, Erica did."Sarah laughed softly.

"Sarah, I-I need to tell you something." Ethan hesitated.

"Yeah?"she lifted her face. Ethan slowly leaned in until his lips met hers.

When they pulled apart Sarah glanced at Ethan in shock. Ethan smiled shyly.

"Sarah, I-I really like you."Ethan was red. "Since the day I saw you. And I know you don't care about looks but now that I'm cool I thought, you know, that you'd like me."

"You're crazy if you think I care about looks."Sarah whispered before kissing him again.

"So, um...will you go out with me on Saturday?"Ethan asked.

"I would love to."Sarah smiled.

**Hope you all liked it! So anyone's opinion? Do you think I should throw in more Hannah and see where jealousy can occur? Ha! SO about the song, Fuckin perfect. The original song is by P!nk, this version is by Travis Garland. Also, if you look up on YOUTUBE Ethan and Sarah Fuckin perfect a video will come up. You should watch it, it's 's the link: watch?v=a59zhXmeZU8. Also, I don't own the song Benny sang, that's I can't do it alone by 30h!3.**


	5. Guess who

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. So did everyone LOVE Halloweird? I did! Benny's was the funniest costume! And Ethan and Sarah almost kissed...I know all you Etharah fans were screaming!**

"Benny, I'm cool."Ethan insisted when Benny offered to take Erica and make it a double date.

"Are you sure, man?"Benny asked."You aren't the smoothest when it comes to girls."

"And you are? Look, I have great clothes man, and I'm considered cool.I think I can handle a date."Ethan sighed."Now if you excuse me,I need to pick up Sarah."

"Whatever, man."Benny said."Remember, we have a gig tonight, don't be late."

"Sure thing."Ethan grabbed his keys. As he left, his phone rang."Hello?"

"Hey Ethan."Hannah said.

"Oh, hey Hannah."Ethan said, surprised.

"I was wondering if you're busy tommorow?"Hannah asked.

"No,um, are you having another party?"Ethan asked.

"Actually I was hoping we could go on a date."Hannah said.

"Uh...I'll ask Benny if we have anything lined up and get back to you, okay?"Ethan said. Hannah was a nice girl, but he only wanted Sarah.

"Okay. See you Ethan."Hannah said, hanging up.

"Phew."Ethan walked to his car and drove to Sarah's. Sarah answered the door. Ethan smiled when he saw her.

"Hey."he said.

"Hi."Sarah smiled back."So were are we going?"

"You'll see."Ethan grinned."Have you seen my new car?"Sarah looked at his black Corvette.

"Nice."she nodded, and the two of them drove off, not knowing they were being watched.

"Oh Sarah."the person laughed."Who are you fooling?"

Meanwhile, Erica was at Benny's house.

"Aren't you worried?"Benny sighed."Grandma keeps saying we'll meet an old enemy. But who? Maybe it'll be Lucia."he said dreamily.

"You better hope not, unless you want to lose your girlfriend."Erica frowned.

"She doesn't compare to you, of course."Benny said quickly.

"Um-hm."Erica raised an eyebrow."Maybe it'll be Hottie."

"That dude copied my style."Benny said."Not that I still like my old style."

"But he was cute."Erica dared.

"Okay, let's stop."Benny opened his arms and Erica hugged him.

"Now, be good and let's not worry about this. When the time comes, we'll know."Erica said, kissing him. Benny forgot about his Grandma's warning, losing himself in love.

At a restaurant, Ethan opened the door for Sarah.

"This is it?"Sarah raised an eyebrow."You know I don't care for real food, right?"

"This place is different."Ethan promised."Table for two."he told a pretty girl.

"Sure thing, Seer."she smiled, flashing fangs.

"A place for people like me?"Sarah said, glancing around her."Ethan, that's amazing!"

"Rory found the place for me."Ethan said, pulling out her chair for her. Sarah smiled in thanks.

"You're different, Ethan Morgan."Sarah smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment."Ethan smiled, sitting down across from her.

"Oh my god, you're Ethan Morgan! Part of A vampire's heart! Can I get your autograph?"a pretty blond vampire squealed.

"We're not that famous, actually."Ethan said modestly.

"Are you kidding? You guys are AMAZING! And drop-dead gorgeous!"the girl said.

"Thanks."Ethan signed a napkin for her and she ran away, squealing.

"You guys are pretty impressive now."Sarah said.

"Yeah, I guess."Ethan said. A bored looking vampire came to take their orders, glancing suspiciously at Ethan and smiling at Sarah.

"Wazzup? What do you guys want?" he said, still grinning at Sarah.

"Any kind of blood is fine."Sarah said, not noticing his smile. Ethan did, though.

"I'll just have water."Ethan glanced at him.

"Sure thing."the guy smiled."You need anything, call me. Name's Adam." he winked at Sarah, slipped her a napkin, and left. Sarah glanced at it. It had his phone number.

"Wow. Creepy waiters trying to hit on me already. It makes sense how Rory was the one who found this place."Sarah threw the napkin away. Ethan smiled. She really does like me, Ethan thought.

"So, Sarah, how was your year away? What'd you do?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you know. I actually went to Italy."Sarah said."How about you? How did you get so..."

"Cool?"Ethan smiled."Well, Benny and I formed a band. Benny sang for Erica and I played guitar. Erica thought we were pretty good and helped our image. You know, how we dressed and stuff, and made us popular."

"Sorry I missed it."Sarah laughed."How many gigs do you have lined up this weekend?"

"Only one today."Ethan said."Do you want to come?"

"Sure."Sarah brightened.

"And um, maybe we could...hang out later? Catch a movie?"Ethan asked, looking red.

"Yeah. That would be nice."Sarah said. Ethan slowly reached and held her hand, feeling his breath get caught in his throat. Then he was sucked into a vision. It was Sarah, blood on her fangs, with a laughing Jesse by her side.

"Ethan?"Sarah was looking at him, worried. Adam had their drinks, looking at Ethan quizzically.

"I'm good."Ethan insisted. Adam shook his head and left.

"Okay."Sarah said, taking the glass full of blood.

"To the vampire of my dreams. "Ethan smiled, thinking about his dream.

"Thanks."Sarah felt she was a little tounge-tied. Was it her imagination, or was he moving closer? She started to lean in too, until they were a few inches apart and...

"Who are you fooling?"the familiar voice startled them both."We both know that's a waste of time, Sarah." Sarah glanced at the stranger, her face shocked. Ethan only glanced in fury...

******Yep, another chapter! Hope you all saw the Ethan Sarah Fuckin Perfect video, wasn't it AMAZING? I loved it anyway. Who can't wait for the season finale? I HAVE TO SEE IT! But it's a shame it's ending already...there better be a season 3, people! ANYWAY...sorry for not updating regularly, but I cannot really juggle between fanfiction and school that well.. I will have another chapter hopefully by next week, maybe sooner, and I think I may sart a different one too...what do you all think?**


	6. Betrayal?

**AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Who else LOVED part one of the season finale? I did! And oh my gos I swear I'm physic cause I never guessed Ethan would really take Sarah to a vampire resturant! But I didn't think he'd be scared. Oh well. And another coincidence right here...**

"What do you want, Jesse?"Sarah snarled, flashing her fangs. Ethan laid a hand over hers, trying to calm her down.

"Who are you fooling?"Jesse didn't look fazed."You can't date a human. He's going to forget you eventually, and you'll forget him. It's a waste of time. You should've left with me when you had the chance."

"I would never forget Sarah."Ethan grabbed the butter knife on the table by the handle, holding it like a dagger.

"Relax Seer."Jesse stared into Sarah's eyes."He's going to die eventually. And you'll be alone...forever. So I'm giving you another chance. Join me."

"Never."Sarah crossed her arms. Jesse threw back his head and laughed.

"Oh, Sarah."Jesse laid a hand on her face. Ethan tightened the grip on the knife."You are so beautiful. You'll come eventually. I'll see you." he stepped back."You aren't fooling anyone either, Seer. Dating a vampire isn't for you. If I was you, I wouldn't get too attached." then he flashed away.

"He's right, Ethan."Sarah sighed."Take me home, and let's pretend this never happened."

"No!"Ethan dropped the knife, taking her hand."I'll never let you go, Sarah. I'd become a vampire for you. Say the word, and I will."

"Don't, Ethan."Sarah whispered, cupping his face."Don't kill yourself for me."

"But I would."Ethan said sadly."I'll find a cure, Sarah. Don't give up on yourself, or us."

"So...am I like, your girlfriend?"Sarah smiled.

"If you want to be."Ethan was red. Sarah smiled at how shy he still was.

"I want to." she said, leaning in until their lips were touching. Ethan was shocked, but he kissed her back.

"Let's go back."Sarah smiled, as they pulled apart."I've had enough vampire drama."

"Okay."Ethan was still blushing."Sounds good." the new couple stepped out together, unaware someone else was watching.

"Why are you hiding this from Ethan? It's not right."Benny told his girlfriend, watching as Ethan's and Sarah's hands intertwined.

"She needs to be with me, Benny! I need my best friend."Erica said.

"What about us? Erica, I need you too."Benny said.

"Then join me, Benny."Erica pleaded."I can't be a loser anymore. The only way is to stay a vampire."

"But we found the cure!"Benny said with a sigh."This will solve all our problems Erica!"

"Yours, maybe, and Ethan and Sarah's. Not mine."Erica snapped.

"I love you however you look."Benny insisted.

"If you love me, you'll be supportive."Erica insisted.

"Erica, I'll let you carry your crazy plan, but I won't become a vampire."Benny said.

"Your choice, Weir."Erica smiled, kissing his cheek. Benny glanced after his best friend. _I'm sorry, Ethan._he thought.

**Yeah, it's way short, but I needed it to be...I'm stuck. Oh well, hope everyone likes!**


	7. Lost love

**Hey! I am so excited for part 2 of My babysitters a vampire season finale! I don't own My babysitters a vampire.**

"Hey, Benny."Ethan sighed, coming up by him."Jesse's back."

"Forget him, dude! Did you score or not?" Benny asked eagerly.

"He interrupted my date. I think we should go hunt him down." Ethan said.

"Relax. Besides, we have a gig in like 20 minutes." Benny pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." Ethan sighed."Let's go."

"What's with the long face, Ethan?"Benny laughed."You don't like the newfound popularity? Or all the lady attention we're getting?"

"Okay, I won't tell Erica you said that, because I need you alive." Ethan chuckled."Is she going?" Benny fidgeted.

"Y-yeah."he shrugged."Is...Sarah?"

"She said she wanted to."Ethan looked bashful."Maybe we could..pick her up?"

"Ok." Benny grabbed Ethan's keys."But I drive!"

"Whatever, dude."Ethan said, and they walked away. WIth the girls in tow, they made their way to a small cafe they were booked at.

"Oh my gosh, Ethan!" Hannah waved from a table. Ethan gave her a nod.

"Hi Benny."Della winked as she passed. Benny's eyes followed her. Erica hit the side of his head.

"Hey, we should probably go now." Ethan told Benny.

"Cool your jets man, I'm going." Benny hugged Erica and whispered,"You sure about this?"

"Relax." she whispered back, kissing his cheek."Rock out loud, okay?"

"Sure thing babe." Benny grinned.

"They're really cute." Sarah observed.

"Not as cute as us though, right?"Ethan reached for her hand.

"Okay, that was cheesy."Sarah laughed, holding his hand anyway.

"Hey Romeo,let's rock this place." Benny was already heading in front of the crowd. Ethan smiled at Sarah and left.

"Hey everyone, we're A vampire's heart."Ethan said into the microphone. The crowd cheered.

"Yeah, stealing your girls and making you jealous." Benny leaned into the mic.

"Aside from that." Ethan laughed."Here's a special song for my girlfriend." The crowd cheered. Sarah glanced in surprise.

_Ooh_

_It's something about_

_Just something about_

_The way she moved_

_I can't figure it out_

_There's something_

_About her_

_(About her)_

_Say ooh_

_There's something_

_About kinda women_

_That want you_

_But don't need you_

_Hey_

_I can't figure it out_

_There's something_

_About her_

_Cuz she walk like a boss_

_Talk like a boss_

_Manicured nails_

_Just sent_

_The pedicure off_

_She's fly effortlessly_

_Cuz she move like a boss_

_Do what a boss_

_Do_

_She got me thinking_

_About getting involved_

_That's the kinda girl_

_I need_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Won't you come_

_And spend a little time_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Ooh_

_The way you shine_

_Miss independent_

_Hey, yeah, yeah_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Yeahhh, mmm_

_Ooh_

_There's something_

_About kinda woman_

_That can do_

_It for herself_

_I look at her_

_And it makes me proud_

_There's something_

_About her_

_There something_

_Ooh_

_So sexy_

_About the kinda women_

_That don't even_

_Need my help_

_She says she got it_

_She got it_

_No doubt_

_There's something_

_About her_

_Cuz she work_

_Like the boss_

_Play like the boss_

_Car and a crib_

_She about_

_To pay em both off_

_And her bills_

_Are paid on time_

_She made for a boss_

_Soley a boss_

_Anything less_

_She's telling em_

_To get lost_

_That's the girl_

_That on my mind_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Won't you come_

_And spend_

_A little time_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Ooh_

_The way you shine_

_Miss independent_

_Yeah, yeahhh_

_Her favorite thing_

_Is to say_

_Don't worry I got it_

_And everything she got_

_Best believe_

_She bought it_

_She gon steal my heart_

_Ain't no doubt about it_

_Girl_

_Your everything I need_

_Said your everything_

_I need_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Wont you come_

_And spend a little time_

_She got her own thing_

_That's why I love her_

_Miss independent_

_Ooh the way you shine_

_Miss independent_

_That's why I love her_

"That is so sweet of him!"Erica squeezed Sarah's arm."Why can't Benny do that?"

"He has a girlfriend?" Hannah asked in disbelief, glancing at him.

"Yeah, he's love struck with that Sarah girl." Della commented.

"Is he cheating on her?"Hannah asked."Cause he totally agreed to a date with me if he didn't have a gig on Saturday.

"Dunno." Della glanced up at him."But his friend is one piece of eye candy!"

"Yeah, sure." Hannah glanced at Sarah.

"Alright! If you think he was good,wait till you hear me!" Benny grabbed the mic."I can so dedicate this to my girlfriend too." Della pouted when he said "Girlfriend"."Ethan, you feeling Shortie like mine?"

"Let's do it."Ethan grinned.

**(Benny is italic, Ethan is underlined)**

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cause_

_I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)_

_Cute face nice size like (mineee)_

_Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)_

_mean walk talk Chris help me tell 'em what's up_

_I knew when I ran into this one she would be the redrum of my pimpin'_

_Knew she would be the one to make me stop caring about other girls_

_on my jock and gettin' them she was the one to slow me down hold me down_

_I roll wit her know go wit it now I'mma grow wit it now I'ma go get her that's how_

_I got her don't be mad you can't get one hotter broke them up when they made lil' momma_

_I don't care what my niggas say she been there everyday for my drama Some of the homies_

_hate cause they want her wish they the ones that's datin' my woman gone get a good look cause she fine_

_and I don't mind cause she mine_

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cause_

_I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)_

_Cute face nice size like (mineee)_

_Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)_

_mean walk talk Chris help me tell 'em what's up_

I got all this love inside of me and all I wanna do is give it to her

I don't care what the fellas say bout it cause I got somethin' to say bout it

Wat I'm about to say is straight up real talk no cut I don't play bout' it

There ain't a price u can put on a girl who knows just what to say when

you need to hear it the most and I'ma tell you somethin' else if

I don't know nothin' else I know

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cause_

_I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)_

_Cute face nice size like (mineee)_

_Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)_

_mean walk talk Chris help me tell 'em what's up_

_I wanna give her the world and I ain't even tryna lose her_

_I'm addicted to my girl and the way that she twirls in that little skirt_

_just for me in the club in the crib in the streets she represent for l-b-dub_

_e-n-t she a nice with the pretty brown bright eyes I'm a winner wit the_

_right prize I'ma give it to her to the rhythm of a hi-hat she got a beautiful mind_

_you can't buy that and the site of her behind when she walk on by make a_

_nigga wanna try that she got the prettiest smile and she gangsta keep me_

_from runnin' wild and I thank her and we can talk about anything she got_

_good conversation my homie and my friend and plus she patient_

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cause_

_I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

_I tell my niggas that uh you got a girl but she ain't nothin' like (mineeee)_

_Cute face nice size like (mineee)_

_Stay kitted hood wit like (mineee)_

_mean walk talk Chris help me tell 'em what's up_

_Only thing that keeps me up when I'm feelin' down_

_I don't know about you but I gotta keep mines around cause_

_I done looked out and searched and it's hard to find another shorty like mine_

_baby yes I'm addicted to how we kick it everything you say to me_

_Never knew it could be so wicked hopin' that you stay wit me_

_search around the world but you will never find another shorty like mine_

_shorty like mine_

"Once again, he sings me such an embarrassing song." Erica groaned.

"It's cute."Sarah insisted.

"Whatever." Erica sighed."Look, we need to talk."

"Yeah?"Sarah said.

"What if, you know, we found the cure?"Erica asked."Would you become human?"

"Yes."Sarah let her eyes linger on Ethan before turning back to her best friend."I love Ethan, and I'd do anything to be by his side."Erica sighed. Maybe Benny was right. If they cured themselves, they'd be with the guys of their dreams...She had to do it. For Ethan and Sarah. For her and Benny.

"Well funny you should mention it, cause..."Erica began to say. Behind them, at a lonely table, a certain vampire watched them.

"You sure you have the spell?"he hissed at the young female sorceress.

"Yes, I do."she snapped. "Obscurum Amare constupro!" a shock of energy hit Sarah on the back. The lights went out. People began to panic.

"Foolish witch."Jesse growled."Now they will suspect something!"

"Sarah!"Erica cried as she saw her friend fall."Ethan! Benny! HELP!" Ethan dropped his guitar and ran. Benny quickly followed.

"Sarah!" Ethan frantically was searching for her in the dark.

"She needs to see you first for the spell to work!" the sorceress yelled.

"Distract the blond girl. I'll get her."Jesse flashed by Sarah's side, picking her up.

"Let. Her. Go." Ethan walked up to him.

"Relax, Seer." Jesse smiled smugly."Party's just getting started." With that, he flew away.

"And cue the hot girlfriend."Benny turned to Erica.

"I'm on it."Erica said, showing off her fangs. The sorceress stepped in her way though, chanting a spell.

"Congelo memoria oblivi!"she chanted, shooting Erica. Erica froze, unsure, her eyes darting everywhere. The sorceress flashed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Erica! Are you okay? Can you still fly us?"Benny was by her side in a second.

"Who-who are you?"Erica glanced at him in confusion.

"No."Benny's eyes widened in horror.

"I need to find Sarah!" Ethan said frantically, leaving his best friend and his memory-wiped girlfriend to find the girl of his dreams.

******Hope you liked! I needed to do this chapter so bad, I know! Finally, some action, right? And some new twists...can you guess what's gonna happen to Sarah? Please read and review!**


	8. I love her

**Yay! Only about two days away 4 the season finale! Hope everyone's ready for an AMAZING(or not) chapter. I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire!**

Sarah was in a dark room, by herself. Lonely, confused...

"Sarah."Jesse walked in. Sarah caught his gaze and her eyes turned a glowing pink before she smiled.

"Hey, Jesse." she said, moving next to him, running her fingers through his dark hair."Good to see you."

"Well, at least that witch did something right." Jesse grinned,taking Sarah's hands in his own. Meanwhile, Ethan was jogging around, calling Sarah's name.

"I can't lose her now." Ethan felt his blood turn cold."I need to know she's okay..."

"Whoa!" Rory flashed by him."Benny perfected the invisibility spell? Nice going, Benny!"Rory raised his hand to the air.

"No, I'm just talking to myself, Rory."Ethan explained."I need a lift. Can you help me find Sarah?"

"Yeah!"Rory brightened, grabbing Ethan's wrist and flying off.

"Erica, it's me, Benny." Benny insisted, staring into his girlfriend's eyes. "Your boyfriend?"

"I-I don't know you. Go away."Erica was backing away, sounding like the girl before she was a vampire. Did that mean..?

"Do you know what you are?" Benny blurted.

"A...Dusk fan?"Erica gave him a confused look."Look, I don't know why I'm here, but, I really shouldn't be here. I need to find my friend." She turned away.

"Feel your face!"Benny cried frantically."You don't have glasses! You dress like a supermodel and you're beyond beautiful!" Erica blushed.

"Um..thank you?"she said.

"Erica, it's me, Benny."Benny begged."I love you..."

"I'm sorry, I-I don't think I know you."Erica was moving away again.

"You're a vampire!"Benny added."Look in a mirror. I'm telling the truth!"

"You seem like a nice guy...Benny..but I'm pretty sure I'd remember if you were my boyfriend." Erica walked away. Benny sighed, running his fingers through his hair, and let her go.

"Aww...you lost your little girlfriend." a taunting voice came from behind him.

"Sarah?"Benny glanced at her."Ethan's looking for you!"

"Like I care. He's still just a geek." Sarah hissed.

"Whoa...you sure got nasty after being hit."Benny said."Which reminds me...you Ok?"

"I really should not be talking to you." Sarah shook her head, starting to walk away.

"Oh, Benny." Jesse walked up, flashing fangs."You didn't really think after helping Ethan steal my girl, that you'd be happy? And you found a cure, too... how pitiful."

"I love Erica, and I wanted her happy."Benny snapped."She didn't want to use the potion, and she wanted to convince Sarah to join her. So I let her talk to Sarah."

"And you can't really call yourself a friend, can you?" Jesse continued. "Hiding this from Ethan?"

"I'm his best friend, Jesse."Benny's eyes were hard."I was going to tell him after Erica got a chance to talk to Sarah."

"Right."Jesse laughed."You're not a bad guy, Benny. You'd be a great vampire."

"I would never be one of you."Benny's face hardened, and he chanted a quick spell, hitting Jesse in the chest. Jesse staggered to the floor.

"Impressive." he barked, in pain."A vampire-weakening spell. Hardly fair."

"What did you do to Sarah." Benny snapped.

"All in good time, my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend needs me." Jesse smiled a slow, satisfactory smile."Sarah, be a dear and help me?" Sarah was there in a flash.

"Jesse!" She cried. She turned at Benny, flashing her fangs."Leave my boyfriend alone!"

"Two-timer. Never would've guessed it." Benny nodded slowly. Sarah hissed.

"Ethan will never have a chance with me. I belong to Jesse." Sarah said.

"What, are you his concubine or something?" Benny joked.

"Let's go, Sarah." Jesse laughed."And Benny? If you hate vampires so much, why do you date Erica?" Sarah flew her and Jesse away. Benny stood in shock.

"Because...she's different!" Benny yelled to no one."She's willing to be there, and...I love her!"

**Yeah! This chapter shock anyone? Yes? No? I suck. Whatever. Hope you all liked!**


	9. Broken heart

**I don't own My babysitter's a vampire. Yes people, I'm alive. Don't worry, just enjoy... or try to enjoy...my chapter.**

Ethan watched as Sarah fumbled with his guitar.

"Nope, I can't." Sarah laughed."How about you play instead?"

"I have a better idea." Ethan gazed into her eyes. He started a karoke version of a song."This one's a duet."

"Okay."Sarah smiled, sitting by him.

_(Sarah is normal, Ethan is underlined, both are bold)_

That's how much I love you

That's how much I need you

And I can't stand you

Must everything you do make me wanna smile

Can I not like you for awhile? (No...)

But you won't let me

You upset me girl

And then you kiss my lips

All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)

Can't remember what you did

But I hate it...

You know exactly what to do

So that I can't stay mad at you

For too long that's wrong

But I hate it...

You know exactly how to touch

So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more

Said I despise that I adore you

And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)

I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)

And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)

But I just can't let you go

And I hate that I love you so (oh..)

You completely know the power that you have

The only one makes me laugh

Said it's not fair

How you take advantage of the fact

That I... love you beyond the reason why

And it just ain't right

And I hate how much I love you girl

I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)

And I hate how much I love you girl

But I just can't let you go

But I hate that I love you so

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me**

**And your kiss won't make me weak**

**But no one in this world knows me the way you know me**

**So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

Yeah... Oh...

That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)

That's how much I need you (oh..)

That's how much I love you (oh..)

As much as I need you

And I hate that I love you so

And I hate how much I love you boy

I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)

And I hate how much I love you boy

But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)

And I hate that I love you so

And I hate that I love you so.. so...

"We're pretty good." Sarah smiled.

"Sarah, you...are amazing." Ethan's eyes widened. Sarah blushed, taking his hand.

"Well, so are you." was the last words Ethan heard before he woke up. A dream. Of course.

"Ethan!" Rory was by his side."About time! You passed out while I was flying. I didn't think you were scared of heights!"

"Whatever." Ethan mumbled."What day is it?"

"Today." was Rory's-oh-so-useful answer.

"Where am I?"Ethan sat up. He was in his bed."Where's Sarah?"

"We were going to find her." Rory shrugged."But then you...yeah. Passed out."

"Get over it, Rory." Ethan sighed, throwing a pillow at him.

"Ow!" Rory said."Ethan's mom, Ethan hit me!"

"Rory! Focus." Ethan groaned."We need to find Sarah."

"Yeah. I meant to tell you. At the hospital, there was a break-in. A patient was drained of blood."Rory said."Could be Jesse..."

"And Sarah's with Jesse."Ethan's eyes widened."Rory, let's go!" Rory's eyes lit up and he flew away, dragging a yelling Ethan behind him.

...

"You're doing well." Jesse said, glancing at the female vampire beside him.

"My boyfriend teaches me." Sarah smiled up at him.

"The hospital was a stepping stone, my dear."Jesse said."We'll get all of Whitechappel to their knees. Just wait."

"And finally end that Seer." Sarah spat.

"You really hate him, don't you?" Jesse wasn't teasing; he looked concerned.

"I hate his guts. I just want to kill him so bad!"Sarah's eyes were flashing yellow. Jesse only stared.

"What?"Sarah asked.

"Nothing, my love."Jesse assured her."Go wait for me by the blood bank. I'll be there soon."

"Don't keep me waiting."Sarah smiled flirtatiously and flashed away.

"Sorceress!" Jesse hissed. The cloaked woman appeared, annoyed.

"I don't do all your bidding when you want it, vampire." she snapped.

"The spell." Jesse snapped."What was it supposed to do?"

"She should love you." the sorceress said.

"But?"Jesse prompted.

"It made her into an opposite of herself. She hated you so much she's now madly in love with you. And the Seer boy she likes, she hates him." the sorceress said.

"But that's it."Jesse walked slowly a few paces."She hates him so much... which means she loves him."

"What does it matter?"the sorceress sneered."Their love is not strong enough to break the spell."

"Powerful love can break the spell?" Jesse raised his eyebrows.

"It can break any spell." the sorceress replied."Good luck on that one, bloodsucker." she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke.

"He cannot interfere." Jesse gritted his teeth, flashing away.

"The hospital." Rory said in awe, a flustered Ethan by his side.

"It's a mess." Ethan stared. The hospital's outer walls were covered in bloody letters that said, "You have been warned". Hysterical patients were screaming, and police cars surrounded the scene.

"No one really attacks in a public place."Rory shrugged."It's a big deal."

"Do you think Sarah's here?"Ethan glanced around.

"Hard to tell. If I know vampires, though, they're long gone." Rory said.

"Great. Another dead end." Ethan then spotted Sarah's makeup compact thrown on the ground.

"Ooh, squirrel!" Rory took off, ignoring Ethan. Ethan cautiously picked up the compact. Instantly, he had a vision.

_A laughing Sarah and a sneering Jesse. Then Jesse pulled Sarah close and they started to kiss..._

Ethan dropped the compact with a thud, feeling his heart snap in two.

**Soo sorry I haven't updated in forever! Hope this was to your liking...Review?**


	10. I love a challenge

**I don't own MBAV. Or the songs, they are Eenie Meanie by Sean Kingston and Justin Bieber and Video Phone by Beyonce ft. Lady Gaga. **

"Hey man, I think I found..."Rory appeared with a paper in his hands.

"Let's go." Ethan was walking away as fast as he could.

"Whoa!" Rory flashed besides him. "I think it's a mystical map! And...oh wait, it's a Denny's menu." he chucked the paper on the floor. "So what happened?"

"I'm going to kill Jesse." Ethan replied, his fists clenching up.

"Can I watch?" Rory asked gleefully as he followed the boy. Ethan felt his eyes stinging. His visions had never been wrong. Why would Sarah do that to him?

"I see a lizard!" Rory yelled. "The vampire ninja away!" with that, the blond boy flew away.

"You're my!..."Ethan sighed. "Ride." wiping at his eyes, he walked away. A blue car pulled up beside him.

"Ethan?" Hannah lowered the window. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, it's okay." Ethan sighed. Hannah took note of his red eyes and got out of the car.

"But you're not okay." Hannah wrapped her arms around his neck, just holding him. Ethan slowly allowed himself to hug back.

"Sarah's with another guy." Ethan admitted. It did feel good to tell someone..."And I loved her."

"Why didn't you tell her that, Ethan?" Hannah asked.

"I did."Ethan said. "I guess it didn't mean much."

"I'm so sorry." Hannah said. "Ethan, if she's throwing you away, she's not worth it. She's missing out."

"Thanks." Ethan allowed a small smile. Hannah ever so gently began to kiss him. For a second, Ethan let himself kiss back. But it was so different. With Sarah, he felt dizzy and excited and...complete. With Hannah...it was hardly anything. He pulled away quickly, but not before someone lurking took a picture...

"I'm sorry..."Hannah quickly apologized. "I-I'm going too fast, aren't I?"

"I need to go." Ethan said, trying to walk away.

"Wait, Ethan!" Hannah cried. "I'm really sorry. I-I just really like you."

"It's okay." Ethan stopped, giving her his nervous, geeky smile. "I remember when I had a little crush on you." Hannah smiled at this.

"And we can still be friends?" Hannah asked.

"Definitely." Ethan promised.

"Great!" Hannah smiled. "Are you busy next Saturday?"

"No..." Ethan hesitated to say.

"It's not like that. Della's having a party and she asked me to book you guys." Hannah said.

"Well...why not?" Ethan said. It wasn't like Sarah was going to care...

...

"Erica?" Benny said when he bumped into the confused girl outside the mall. Ethan had told him about his gig, and he needed some new clothes.

"Hi...Benny, right?" Erica said shyly.

"Erica...c'mon, I'm your boyfriend." Benny pleaded.

"I think I would remember something like that." Erica said.

"Here." Benny took the girl's hand, leading her to the nearest store. He led her to the dressing rooms, ignoring the attendant's yells of how he needed to go to the men's side. He pushed her gently before a mirror.

"Why aren't I showing up?" Erica asked softly.

"You're a vampire." Benny said.

"Like Dusk?" Erica brightened. Benny smiled. He missed the Dusk-crazy nerd she used to be...

"Yeah." Benny said.

"That's...amazing. And I'm pretty,too?" Erica turned to him with hopeful eyes.

"You always were." Benny felt his breath choke up. He felt like crying. Where had the Erica he knew...his Erica...gone?

"Thank you." a slow smile spread over Erica's face. She hugged the boy, almost crushing him with her vampire strength. "Sorry!" she giggled. Benny just stared. When was the last time he heard her giggle?

...

"Sarah, where are you?" Jesse growled. "Now's not the time to..." He was cut off by Sarah covering his eyes. "Sarah!"

"Hey!" Sarah pecked his cheek. "Guess what. I got us a new fledgling minion." She pulled a dazed, scared teenage boy in front of him.

"That's great." Jesse said. "Sarah, we need to talk."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" Sarah dropped the boy, ignoring his yelp.

"No, no. I just want you to stay at my place for a while. Just a while. And not go out for a few days." Jesse said.

"But...I want to be with you." Sarah said, crestfallen.

"I know. I'll go by every day." Jesse promised.

"If it makes you happy." Sarah kissed him and took off to his house. Jesse sighed. She really loved him...which meant in real life she hated him so much...

...

"You ready, Ben?" Ethan was in front of the mic at Della's party.

"Yep." Benny began to sing.

(Benny is italics, Ethan underlined)

_Eenie meenie miney mo_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_She's indecisive_

_She can't decide_

_She keeps on lookin'_

_From left to right_

_Girl, come a bit closer_

_Look in my eyes_

_Searchin' is so wrong_

_I'm Mr. Right_

_You seem like the type_

_To love 'em and leave 'em_

_And disappear right after this song_

_So give me the night_

_To show you, hold you_

_Don't leave me out here dancin' alone_

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_

_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time_

_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

Let me show you what your missin'

Paradise

With me you're winning girl

You don't have to roll the dice

Tell me what you're really here for

Them other guys?

I can see right through you

You seem like the type

To love 'em and leave 'em

And disappear right after the song

So give me the night

To show you, hold you

Don't leave me out here dancin' alone

Can't make up your mind

Please don't waste my time

Not tryin' to rewind

I wish our hearts could come together as one

'Cause shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova

_Eenie meenie miney moe_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_Eenie meenie miney moe_

_Catch a bad chick by her toe_

_If she holla (if, if, if she holla) let her go_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Shorty is a eenie meenie miney mo lova_

_Can't make up your mind_

_Please don't waste my time_

_Not tryin' to rewind_

_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

[repeat] (Both)

"They are so dreamy." Della sighed.

"Good luck with that." Hannah said. "Ethan and I are officially awkward...and I'm friend zoned."

"Benny never brings Erica anymore. Isn't that a good thing?" Della continued. "Hey Benny!" she waved him over as Ethan started a song by himself.

"Hey, Della." Benny said. "What's up?"

"Where's Erica?" Della asked. "Did you guys break up?"

"No, she's just...we're taking a break." Benny finally said.

"Oh...sorry." Della said. "Are you busy next Friday? A bunch of us wanted to mess around town."

"You can bring Ethan, too." Hannah hurriedly added.

"Could be fun." Benny said with a smile. "So, do you ladies sing?"

"I want to!" Della cheered.

"No thanks." Hannah shrugged.

"Hannah!" Della cried.

"Okay, okay." Hannah sighed. "What song?"

"I have an idea..." Della smiled.

(Hannah italics, Della bold)

_Shawty, what yo name is?_

_Them hustlers keep on talkin'_

_They like the way I'm walkin'_

_You saying that you want me_

_So press record, I'll let you film me_

_On your video phone, make a cameo_

_Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you_

_Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

_I love how you approach me_

_Fresh white with your pants hangin' grown man low_

_Everything you sayin' soundin' good to me_

_No need to convince me anymore_

_Swag up, it's right, one blade, it's tight_

_And I smell your cologne in the air_

_Baby you doin' somethin' right_

_You just cancelled every other man here_

_You say you like my bag and the color of my nails_

_You can see that I got it goin' on_

_I wanna make sure you remember me_

_So I'ma leave my number on your video phone_

_I got no time for frontin'_

_I know just what I'm wantin'_

_If it's gonna be you and me_

_When I call, they better see me on your video screen_

_Them hustlers keep on talkin'_

_They like the way I'm walkin'_

_You saying that you want me_

_So press record, I'll let you film me_

_On your video phone, make a cameo_

_Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you_

_Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

**You my phone star**

**And I'm happy when my lights flashin'**

**'Cause you on my receiver**

**Hubba, hubba**

**Honey, baby is so sexy that he should win an Oscar**

**And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me**

**I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando**

**I'ma put you in my move if you think that you can handle** _(Can you handle it?)_

_I know you like that __**(Can you handle it?)**_

_Turn you into a star, I got it like that __**(Can you handle it?)**_

_Baby don't fight it,_ (**Tell 'em, B**_), 'cause when I miss yo call (__**Can you handle it?)**_

_I hit you right back on my video phone (__**You like what you see?)**_

**Them hustlas like my fashion **_(You wanna video me?)_

**They like the way I'm walkin' (**You like what you see?)

**You sayin' that you want me **_(Go on and video me)_

**So press record, I'll let you film me**

_On your video phone, make a cameo_

_Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you_

_Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

_Can you handle it?_

_Can you handle it? __**(Tell 'em, B)**_

_Can you handle it?_

_Can you handle it?_

_You like what you see?__** (Can you handle it?)**_

_You wanna video me? __**(Can you handle it?)**_

_You like what you see?__** (Can you handle it?)**_

_Go on and video me__** (Can you handle it?)**_

_You like what you see? __**(Can you handle it?)**_

_You wanna video me?_

_You know them Gs, they be hollerin', 'specially them hot ones_

_Brooklyn, Atlanta, Houston, to New Orleans_

_When they see me, they be like "Yo B, let me call you"_

_You breakin' my focus, boy, you cute and you ballin'_

_You like it when I shake it?_

_Shawty on a mission, what yo name is?_

_What, you want me naked?_

_If you likin' this position you can tape it on your video phone_

_Hustla keep on talkin'_

_You like the way it's poppin'_

_You sayin' that you want me_

_Press record and baby, film me_

_On your video phone, make a cameo (__**Film me**__)_

_Tape me on your video phone, I can handle you (__**Film me)**_

_Watch me on your video phone, on your video, video (__**Film Me)**_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone_

_Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh_

_Uh, uh, uh, ah, uh_

_(If you want me you can watch me on your) Video phone_

"Whoa...you're all really, really good." Benny said,eyes wide. Hannah smiled bashfully as Ethan stared, mouth gaping. The people at Della's party all cheered and whooped. For a few hours, the boys stayed, forgetting all the events that had happened.

...

"The plan is simple." Jesse growled. "I need to keep Sarah away from that Morgan boy. Then, I can hypnotize her to make her forget him, but I need time. You are to make sure he never comes near her, do you understand?"

"I hear you." Annie's lips curled into a smile. "And I do love a challenge...especially when blood that rare is included."

**Dun dun dun! Yes, Annie's back! For those who don't remember her, she was the younger nurse in the episode "Blood Drive". Feel free to review! And also, if anyone has song suggestions, feel free to leave them. : : : :(those are fang marks. Yes, I got it from the Monster high books, so what?) **


	11. Fall for you

**I don't own My babysitter's a vampire, Avenue Q, or the song "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade.**

"Hey baby!" a few guys whistled, passing the blond beauty. She smiled in return, whisking by them. She went inside the nearest café to get a coffee, even though she really didn't need it.

"No way, I love Secondhand Serenade too." a female voice said from a nearby table.

"Dude, awesome!" a male voice said, and he began to sing."_The best thing bout tonight's that we're not fighting...could it be that we had been this way before... I know you don't think that I am trying...I know you're wearing thin down to the core...but hold your breath because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again...don't make me change my mind...or I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, because a girl like you is impossible to find, impossible to find.."_

Erica stood, staring at Benny in shock. That song...it triggered something. A memory... He had sung it for her, maybe. It was still a little fuzzy, though...

"Benny?" Erica approached the table. The girl sitting with him glanced up at Erica in surprise and shock.

"Erica." Benny's face lit up. He glanced sideways at the blond girl with him. "Erica, you remember Della, don't you?"

"Sure." Erica ignored her. "You...sang that song to me, didn't you?" Benny glanced at her, eyes wide.

"I did." he said. "The day after Sarah left, when you were worried...and I sang to you about how I was going to fall for you again...like how I fell for you when you were kinda nerdy."

"That's...really sweet." Erica said.

"And we started to date. Do you remember it, Erica?" Benny asked, eyes hopeful.

"Not all of it." Erica admitted. She looked at Della. "It was nice to meet you." and she walked away, not knowing why her heart was aching.

"She is such a snob." Della asked. "Acting like she didn't know who I was...we've been at the same school since elementary!"( A/N: I have no idea if they really met in the series, but I just did it)

"She has a concussion." Benny blurted. "That's why."

"Oh." Della giggled nervously. "Sorry...I didn't-"

"It's okay." Benny shrugged. Della stayed silent for a while. "Hey...why so mute?" Benny grinned suddenly at her. "So, you ever heard of Avenue Q?"

...

"I don't get it." Ethan slammed his fist on his desk. "Why does Jesse have to disappear now? He and Sarah haven't been to school the past few days!"

"Maybe they're on at their honeymoon!" Rory suggested. Ethan gave him a look that could kill (good thing he's immortal,huh?).

"Where does Jesse normally hide?" Ethan asked. "Shouldn't you know?"

"No...maybe Erica does, though!" Rory exclaimed.

"Where do you think she is?" Ethan said.

"Probably with Benny." Rory shrugged. He grabbed Ethan's wrist and flew off before Ethan could protest...or move.

...

"Benny! Yo, Benny!" Rory yelled, bursting into the cafe. Benny and Della looked over at him, each of them drinking cups of coffee.

"Hey, Rory. Ethan." Benny said.

"Benny? Della?" Ethan glanced them over. "You and Erica broke up?"

"No." Benny answered quickly.

"Hi." Rory stared at Della, lovestruck. Della smiled in acknowledgment.

"Does...she know about this?" Ethan glanced at Benny.

"Yeah..." Benny said hesitantly. "Hey Della...hang out here for a sec? I need to talk to Ethan. Rory, sit for a bit." He hesitated to tell Rory, a bit concerned of Rory's, well, Rory-ness.

"Sure." Della agreed. Rory eagerly sat down across from her while Benny led Ethan outside.

"Benny, where's Erica. I need to talk to her." Ethan said.

"Ethan, she lost her memory!" Benny exclaimed. "Like, most of it! She didn't even know she was a vampire!"

"That is a problem." Ethan chewed the inside of his cheek. "Benny, I know Jesse is planning something with Sarah. I need to find her..."

"My guess? Check his place. Dude, his place is seriously sweet. If I had a crib like that, I'd want girls over too." Benny said.

"I guess I will." Ethan said. You want Rory to stay, or should I distract him while you get away?"

"He can stay." Benny said. "Just me and Della...well, it can seem kind of date-like. We were just both lonely, and both had nothing to do...dude, Erica stopped by, too. She seemed like she started to remember a bit. Me, being stupid, didn't go after her. What if she forgets again? E? Are you listening?"

"I know, Benny." Ethan said. "You should try to find a way to reverse the spell."

"I've poured over my spell book, but it's no use." Benny sighed. "Any idea for Sarah? Cause she went wonky on me..."

"And she's with Jesse." Ethan said. "Can you look in your book for any idea to reverse the spell on her?"

"Sure thing." Benny agreed. "Be careful, E."

"Don't worry." Ethan shrugged. "It's not the worst that's happened."

"True." Benny said, and he went inside. Ethan shoved his hands in his pockets and he started to walk.

...

"Jesse, what is she doing here?" Sarah stared, disgusted, at Annie.

"Just a bit of...security." Jesse said, wrapping an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "Don't worry, she is just here to make sure that Ethan boy doesn't come here." At the mention of his name, Sarah's fists clenched up. Jesse noticed this and gently uncurled her hands. "I said not to worry!"

"Relax, girl." Annie shrugged. "I don't want any trouble. Besides, I'll be doing you a favor by taking that Seer's blood."

"She's not going to affect anything between us, Sarah." Jesse promised. Sarah smiled.

"Okay." she said, glancing at Annie. Jesse let the two chat away while he left. Interesting, he thought. She's being friendly towards her... which means she hates her as well.

...

"This place looks empty, Benny." Ethan said into his cell phone.

"Just go inside, dummy!" Benny answered."And now, cause I need to get the door. My pizza's here." with that, he hung up. Ethan sighed, his dark eyes shifting around the place, before he hesitantly approached the front door.

The sound of footsteps became evident after a few seconds. The door swung open, and Ethan's jaw dropped.

"But...you're...you're..."Ethan said.

"Tha name's Annie, kid." the pretty blond "nurse" smiled, her fangs extended.

"Where's Sarah?" Ethan asked.

"Oh, you mean the girl who hates you?" Annie purred. "She's out today. Off hunting for a few new fledglings for us." Of course, Sarah was really in the house, but Annie's job was to keep her in and Ethan out.

"She doesn't hate me." Ethan snapped.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?" Annie sneered. "You should be going, boy. I'm rather...hungry today." she flashed her fangs again. Ethan jumped backward.

"I won't leave without Sarah." Ethan said stubbornly.

"Can't you take a hint?" Annie snapped. "She doesn't like you. In fact, the only way she'll be happy is when you're gone...for good. Unless you want me to make that happen, I suggest you go." Ethan stared at Jesse's house desperately, hoping to see Sarah in a window. But nothing.

"Fine." Ethan said at last, walking away.

...

"Spell to reverse split personalities spell...no...spell to cure warts... ew...spell to reverse fairy dust effects...ooh, gotta remember that one... nothing." Benny closed his spell book, tired.

"Benny? Are you still up?" Benny's grandma entered the room.

"Grandma, I need a spell to remove memory loss and a serious case of bitch-itis." Benny said.

"What?" Grandma Weir said, frowning at her grandson's profanity.

"Erica lost her memory, and Sarah's really mean now." Benny said. "All effects of a spell, but..."

"Oh, dear."Grandma Weir sighed. "Benny, the memory-loss spell is a weak one, but will require effort none the less. You must do something that can trigger an emotion, and the person's memory will flood back. You know Erica enough to do that."

"Easy enough. And Sarah?" Benny asked.

"Well I don't know." his grandma admitted. "Her being mean to you...why, that's hardly a spell. Lots of girls are, aren't they?"

"Thanks for the self-confidence booster, Grandma." Benny grumbled, disappointed that even an out-of-date old lady could peg him as a loser.

"Well, what I mean is, you'va handled rejection so well before and I think.."his Grandma began.

"Grandma!" Benny said,horrified. "I didn't ask her out! Her behavior is just...weird. She hates Ethan...and me, and she's all over Jesse."

"Could be the vampire transition, Benny." Grandma Weir pointed out. "Your friend Erica became like that." Benny thought about it. True, Erica had been all over Jesse even after Sarah was her best friend, and before, she wasn't afraid to talk to Benny in school. Still, it seemed so...un-Sarah.

"But why now?" Benny pressed.

"I don't know, I'm afraid." his grandma sighed.

"But it can be a spell, can't it?" Benny insisted. "Because that's not how Sarah is!"

"That's not how Erica is either, Benny." Grandma Weir said sadly. "I'm going to go now. Stay out of trouble." Benny waited until she left, then scanned his book for a spell like Sarah's.

"Hm...Opposite mind spell." Benny read. "This could work. But I'll need to find her first..."

**I hope this was good. Please review... and thanking all my reviewers for last chapter! You are amazing: Brooke equals awesome, Princesakarlita411, Etharahxlover, Team Ethan Morgan, bellafan22, and my guest review!**


	12. Do you love me?

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire, or Fall for you by Secondhand Serenade. Or anything worth mentioning.**

Benny shuffled down the sidewalk, looking for...anyone. Ethan hadn't called him after he went to Jesse's. Sarah was still MIA. And he hadn't seen Erica since the day at the cafe. As for Rory...well, he hadn't seen him and Della since yesterday. His green-and-brown shifting eyes spotted a pretty, tan-faced girl, her dark hair cascading over her shoulders.

"Hannah!" Benny called, jogging beside her. "Have you seen Ethan or Sarah?"

"No." Hannah said. "Why?"

"Well, how about Erica?" Benny pressed.

"Sorry, no." Hannah shrugged.

"Well...tell me if you do." Benny sighed.

"Do you...have time to talk?" Hannah asked.

"Sure thing." Benny said, and Hannah led him inside a cafe.

"Look, I really like Ethan." Hannah said. "But I respect he likes Sarah. So I just needed to clarify some...complications."

"Hm...I'm listening." Benny nodded.

"Does she even love him back?" Hannah burst.

"She does." Benny hesitated. "You, uh...heard about Jesse?"

"I did." Hannah nodded.

"Well, see, she's just...going through some complications. She and Ethan... they're...uh...taking a break?" Benny said.

"Okay..." Hannah gave him a strange look. Benny grinned nervously, and he glanced out the window. He saw Erica passing by. His eyes lit up.

"Sorry, Hannah! Gotta run!" Benny hurriedly went after Erica.

"Babe, c'mon. It's me Kurt! Kurt the Hurt? You really trying to say you don't remember me?" Kurt was saying to Erica.

"Sorry...I think I would if we dated." Erica looked uncomfortable as Kurt got closer to her.

"Hey, Kurt." Benny strolled over to him. "Got a problem with my girl?" Kurt glanced Benny over. Benny was taller, and was more built.

"No, man." Kurt said, shrugging. "Erica just doesn't seem to remember the good...times, we had."

"Maybe she doesn't want to." Benny said. Kurt glanced at him, furious.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling big and bad since you're in a band? I get any girl, you hear? ANY girl." Kurt snapped.

"Too bad...you can't get Erica." Benny smiled cockily, leading Erica away. "I need to talk to you, okay, Erica? I think I found a way to-" Benny was cut off as he recieved a sudden blow to his jaw. Angry, he faced Kurt.

"What? Are you scared?" Kurt sneered. "You may not be the skinny stick you used to be, but I'm still the best wrestler anyone could ever see."

"Hm...didn't Ethan beat you for that title?" Benny frowned. "I don't want a fight, Kurt."

"No? Well I do." Kurt punched Benny in the stomach, leaving him winded.

"Benny?" Erica glanced at the boy in concern. Benny, furious now, tackled Kurt to the ground, throwing punches at him. Kurt wrestled from his grip, smashing Benny's face against the pavement. Erica screamed. Benny shoved Kurt off, ready to pound him, when Erica stepped in.

"Both of you, stop it!" Erica's eyes were flashing yellow, her fangs poking out as Benny got up, fingers wiping at the blood on his face.

"Erica, your reaction to blood..." Benny's eyes widened.

"You're both acting stupid!" Erica yelled. Kurt's eyes too were flashing yellow. Both of them turned to Benny. Benny backed away slowly. He ripped the bottom of his shirt off, wiping his face clean of blood. Slowly, their eyes turned normal.

"I don't know who you are." Erica told Kurt. "But I know you can't hurt Benny. You have to go." She was mad, her eyes yellow again.

"Whatever." Kurt spat. "This isn't over, Weir."

"Erica-" Benny began after Kurt was gone.

"That was so stupid." Erica's eyes looked teary.

"I'm sorry." Benny said. "Erica, do you have a minute?" Erica sighed.

"Okay." she followed Benny to the park. Benny fished for his cell phone, playing the karaoke version of a song.

"What are you doing?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"Just listen." Benny held up a finger, raised the volume, and began to sing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed_

_But I have loved you from the start_

_Oh_

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_It's impossible_

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in_

_I'm yours to keep_

_And hold onto your words_

_Cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight_

_When your asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you_

_Over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I wont live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find_

Erica stared at him wordlessly."You...sang this to me. At this park, I think. And..." she tried to think. "I don't...remember all of it."

"I do." Benny smiled. "Erica, I know you kind of hate me. Maybe I thought I hated you. But I was afraid. I loved the old you. The nerdy one. But I realized... a girl like you is impossible to find. I had you all along. And I didn't know that. Erica, I think I love you." Erica glanced at him, eyes wide.

"You told me that..." Erica said.

"Remember this?" Benny kissed her. It was a quick, gentle kiss. But it was enough. He pulled away, hopeful. Erica blinked.

"Where...where am I? Benny? What are you doing here?" Erica asked. "And what happened to you? Your face is covered in dried blood. And your shirt is ripped."

"Do you love me?" Benny asked solemnly.

"Yes, what kind of question is that? Are you-" Erica was cut off as the joyful boy kissed her again.

"I missed you, Erica." Benny held her close.

"You are acting so weird, Benny." Erica sighed, hugging him back. "As long as you don't try anything funny, I'm okay with it."

"So...you don't remember?" Benny asked.

"The last thing I remember is when Sarah was taken by that jerk." Erica gritted her teeth. "And...that you found a cure."

"Yeah." Benny shrugged. "And Sarah said...?"

"We need to give her it." Erica breathed. "For me, too."

"You? But you said-"Benny said.

"I need you." Erica said, kissing him softly.

"Erica, I need to update you. The sorceress...she cast a spell on you. You forgot your memory for a while, but now you're okay. Sarah's gone. And she's with Jesse." Benny said.

"Wow." Erica blinked. "I...lost my memory? Did I forget us?"

"Yeah, you kinda did." Benny shrugged. "But it's okay."

"God, I will kill Jesse." Erica flashed her fangs. "Let's go find my best friend."

"You got it, hotness." Benny grinned.

**I know, it's so short. But I needed it to be...you'll see why:) And to you Rella fans...hint, there might be some Rella next chapter. And to thank my AMAZING reviewers: Brooke equals awesome, MirandoNaranjo11, morgan. r. stewart. 75, bellafan22, CORAxoxo, and TeamEthanMorgan (to whom I apologize for last time). I love you guys, and I hope you all liked it! Please review if you can, it would mean so, so much!**


	13. Time for some revenge

**Happy thirteenth chapter! (13 is my lucky number) Everyone remember Brie, Jen, and Rachel? They were the three girls in "Smells like trouble". Just in case you forgot-I know I did. SO, yeah...I don't own My babysitters a vampire! Or anything new...my mean mother decided to go to Black Friday and she didn't take me:(**

"Did you hear? Benny and Erica are together again." Jen was telling Brie and Rachel.

"That sucks!" Brie moaned. "I was so going after him!"

"I want Ethan." Rachel said dreamily. Della stared at the fangirling trio and walked away, towards Hannah's locker.

"You heard, Della?" Hannah said, noticing her friend's face.

"Yeah." Della shrugged.

"You okay?" Hannah asked.

"Def." Della said. "I'm going to skip class today. Want to come?"

"I have a yearbook meeting." Hannah said apologetically. "Maybe I can skip it, though..."

"No. You go." Della waved. "See you." She walked to her favorite smoothie place, which was only a few blocks from school, and waited in line behind some blond-haired guy.

"Here you go! Have a nice-Ew!" the girl behind the counter was handing a smoothie to the guy in front of Della, and shrieked as a mouse darted over the counter, coming from the guy's pocket.

"My bad!" the guy in front of Della said, trying to grab the mouse, and he collided into a girl holding a smoothie. The pink liquid splattered all over the guy's blond hair...and Della's new white shirt.

"Ew!" Della yelped.

"I'm sorry!" the boy cried, clumsily stumbling over his feet as he turned around.

"Rory?" Della asked, confused.

"Della? Don't you have class?" Rory said.

"You're in some of my classes, too." Della said. "Did you feel restless today, too?"

"Yeah." Rory shrugged. His mouse darted away, but Rory ignored it.

"Um, your mouse." Della smiled, amused.

"Oh, yeah, right." Rory glanced around, and after a few moments, gave up. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure." Della continued to smile, and she followed him to a table.

* * *

"Annie's back." Ethan confronted Benny and Erica. "And she's guarding Sarah."

"God, I hated her!" Benny said, making an annoyed face, then he shifted to confused. "Uh...who's she?"

"One of the nurses. From the fake blood drive." Ethan explained.

"The old one, or the hot one?" Benny asked. Erica gave him a look. "I mean...the old one or the young one?"

"The younger...well, younger-looking...one." Ethan said. "Jesse's up to something. And we have to stop him."

"Please. We've beaten him before." Benny waved his hand. "How hard can it be?"

"Unless that witch comes back." Erica grumbled, her eyes flashing yellow. Benny placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"I thought of that." Ethan said. "Benny, if she comes back, I need you to face her."

"Me? Why?" Benny asked.

"Just the simple knockout spell, to buy us time." Ethan explained. "Erica will take care of Annie.."

"Gladly." Erica smiled, fangs and all.

"And I'll get Sarah." Ethan said.

"And Jesse?" Erica raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ethan admitted. "Maybe we all could..?"

"I don't care if we have to. But he's going to pay either way." Erica gritted her teeth. "No one takes my best friend and brainwashes her."

"You guys don't think it's just Sarah, do you?" Benny asked.

"What do you mean?" Erica glanced at her boyfriend.

"Maybe she wants to be with Jesse." Benny offered. "I mean, Erica did undergo a big transformation...she acted really bitchy.." Erica gave him a look that could kill. "Not that you're still like that, of course." Benny added quickly.

"I don't think Sarah's like that." Erica said. "She resented being a vampire, remember?"

"Grandma said it was a possibility." Benny shrugged.

"I just want to hear her opinion on everything." Ethan said, looking crushed. "I can't lose her without knowing she wants everything."

"Hey, lighten up!" Benny nudged Ethan. "Everything will work out, okay?"

"I hope so." Ethan sighed. "So, is everyone good with the plan?"

"Let's get your girlfriend back." Benny grinned. "Or...would she be considered your ex girlfriend? Or is she even your friend now? She said-"

"Shut up, Benny." Erica said. "Should we find Rory?"

"Probably." Ethan agreed. "We may need another vampire..."

* * *

Rory was leaving the smoothie place, Della by his side. He was surprised at just how easy it was to talk to this particular girl...

"So, what kind of music do you like?" Della was asking, just as Rory's cell phone rang.

_Oppan Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Na je nun ta sa ro un in gan jo gin yo ja_

_Ko pi han ja ne yo yu rul a neun pum gyo gi nun yo ja_

_Ba mi o myon shim ja ngi tu go wo ji nun yo ja_

_Gu ron ban jon i nun yo ja_

"Stupid Benny..." Rory said, annoyed, as Della giggled. He answered his phone. "What do you need, Benny?"

"Where are you? We can't find you!" Benny was saying.

"I skipped class." Rory said.

"When did you get so cool?" Benny asked.

"Hey, don't steal my line!" Rory said, offended. Della watched him, waiting.

"Look, we'll be waiting outside the minute school ends." Benny said. "Be there, okay?"

"Did something happen? Did you find my mouse?" Rory asked.

"Mouse-?" Benny said. Erica grabbed the phone from Benny.

"Just be here, dork!" Erica snapped, and she hung up.

"Is everything okay?" Della asked.

"Yeah, totally." Rory shrugged. "I just need to get to school by the time it ends..."

"Yeah, that's okay. I should go.." Della said.

"I still have some time." Rory smiled at her. "Want to go to the arcade? I have the high score on Pac-man!" Della laughed at his eagerness.

"Sure." she smiled shyly, and he led the way.

* * *

Benny ran to the front of the school the minute English was finished, nearly colliding into Ethan. Erica watched as they smashed heads and groaned.

"You two are still so nerdy it's unbelievable." Erica sighed, but she wondered on how much they had changed. Guys bumped their fists. Girls stared dreamily at them. It was hard to imagine how they used to be.

"Where's Rory?" Ethan asked.

"On his way." Benny reported, reading a text on his phone.

"Erica, you'll flash Benny, right?" Ethan said.

"Whatever." Erica said.

"Nice to know you care." Benny muttered.

"I'll have Rory take me when he shows up." Ethan said. "And we need to sneak in Jesse's house somehow..."

"Leave it to me." Erica smiled sneakily just as Rory showed up...

* * *

"Benny, the sorceress isn't there. It's just Annie." Ethan whispered to his friend as they crouched in the bushes.

"I'll deal with her." Erica said, starting to stand up.

"What about me?" Rory asked.

"You and Benny cover me." Ethan said.

"With what?" Rory asked, confused. Benny rolled his eyes and smacked Rory on the side of his head.

"Go around the back. I'll meet you there." Erica eyed Annie. Benny glanced at her.

"Do you want me to stay?" Benny's breath tickled Erica's cheek, concern evident in his eyes.

"No." Erica said. "It's time for some revenge..."

**It wasn't that good, I know! I tried to make it special...again, thirteenth chapter...but oh well. And hardly any Rella...don't kill me...next chapter is going to be up soon! I promise, okay? Hint: Sarah will show up... And thanks to my amazing reviewers from last chapter: TeamEthanMorgan, Brooke equals awesome, Gaby S. 99, Saphir Blue, Bellafan22, and PrincesaKarlita411. So even though this chapter majorly sucked...I would love it if you guys gave me your thoughts on it!**


	14. You're okay now

**I don't own My babysitters a vampire. Disney Channel does. Or "Better than revenge" that's by Taylor Swift...(the song Sarah sings)**

"Hey Annie! Remember me?" Erica flashed up besides the vampire.

"You're the girl I captured." Annie smirked.

"So where's your mom?" Erica said. "Or did she realize it was time to abandon you?" Annie, furious, threw a punch in reply. Erica caught her arm and kicked Annie's leg. Annie stumbled slightly, but shoved Erica roughly to the floor. Erica, fangs extended, rolled over as Annie unsheathed a knife and stabbed the spot where Erica had been. Erica, breathing hard, shot a look at Benny, Rory, and Ethan to get going. Annie yanked Erica off the floor, slamming her into the gate. Erica responded by taking Annie's arm and flipping her over her head.

"She needs help. Ethan, she'll get killed!" Benny cried, watching Erica.

"Erica can do this, Benny." Ethan said. "I need your help more."

"You keep talking about saving your girlfriend!" Benny yelled. "Well maybe I want to save mine! The world doesn't revolve around you, Ethan!" Rory stared, silently, at the two friends.

"I didn't say it did." Ethan said, hurt. "Fine. Go help Erica. Rory, you come with me." Benny stared, shocked, at his best friend, his brain taking in what he had said. Rory nodded, flashing himself and Ethan around the back of the house. Annie stopped in her tracks, smelling the scent of the boy who had given a pint of his luxurious blood.

"What was that?" Annie snapped. Erica wrenched Annie's arm behind her back in reply. Annie, snapping out of it, began to fight back.

"Immortalis stilla somnus!" Benny yelled, sparks flying from his fingertips at Annie. Immediately, Annie fell to the floor, asleep. He rushed to Erica's side. "Are you okay?"

"Did you think I couldn't do it?" Erica asked, hurt. "I could've done it, Benny. Why didn't you go with Ethan?!"

"Excuse me for wanting to help the girl I loved!" Benny said, feeling unwanted. Erica noticed how betrayed he felt and rushed to hug him.

"I'm sorry, okay? Let's go help Ethan and Rory." Erica offered. Benny sighed.

"Okay." Benny said, and Erica flashed them away.

* * *

Ethan walked down the dark hall carefully. Rory was beside him, both of them taking in their surroundings.

"You'd think with such a nice place, he could afford lights." Rory muttered.

"Shh. I hear something." Ethan said, pausing. The sound of someone singing filled their ears. Her voice was fiesty, yet sweet.

"It sounds like Jesse!" Rory suggested. Ethan shot him a look in disbelief.

"No, it's Sarah." Ethan said. "You stay out there and guard, okay? Tell me if anyone comes."

"You can count on me!" Rory saluted him. Ethan shook his head and continued alone to the room the singing was coming from.

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and... I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him. She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause, she took him faster than you could say "sabotage"..." Sarah was singing.

"You're a great singer." Ethan said shyly from the doorway.

"You." Sarah glared, fangs already ready.

"Sarah, I don't want trouble. I just want to talk." Ethan said.

"I don't care to hear you." Sarah hissed.

"I just need to know, Sarah." Ethan said desperately. "Are you happy with Jesse? Is this really what you want?"

"Duh! Jesse is a much better boyfriend that you'll ever be." Sarah narrowed her eyes. "And he's so much hotter." Sarah's words stung Ethan, but he just swallowed.

"If you're happy, then I'm totally fine with it all." Ethan breathed. "I guess I'll see you, Sarah."

"You are one pathetic loser." Sarah sighed, shaking her head. Ethan bit his lip, but made no move to leave.

"You know I love you, right?" Ethan said. Sarah glanced at him venomously.

"Seriously. I will kill you." Sarah snapped. Just then, Benny and Erica ran in.

"Ethan, I think Sarah's under a spell." Benny said, breathless. "Something called a "Mind Opposite" spell."

"Ew. Why's some dork here?" Sarah said, glancing at Benny.

"Hey, no one calls him a dork but me!" Erica cried.

"Yeah!" Benny said, then realization kicked in. "HEY!"

"If Sarah's under a spell, maybe I can tell." Ethan approached Sarah, his fingers gently touching her face. Immediately he was sucked into a vision.

_Jesse with a smirk on his face, Sarah on his arm. Sarah's eyes had a pink glow to them, and she held a burned picture of Ethan himself in her hand..._

"Well?" Erica glanced at him. Sarah, angry that Ethan had touched her, proceeded into punching him in the gut. Ethan fell over, surprised. That and her vampire strength left him windless.

"I think so. Her eyes, in my vision, had a kind of glow to-" Ethan was cut off as Sarah grabbed his shirt front, slamming him against a wall. Ethan winced at a searing pain on the side of his face.

"Sarah, cut it out!" Erica grabbed her friend's arm. "What has gotten into you?" Sarah's eyes flicked to Erica. Her twisted mind recognized her not as a friend, but an enemy. Sarah dropped Ethan and threw a punch at Erica. Erica ducked, glaring daggers at her best friend. Ethan staggered up with Benny's help.

"I think I have a counter spell." Benny offered.

"No, wait." Ethan held up a hand, and he started to Sarah.

"Wait, Ethan." Benny grabbed Ethan's arm. "E...I'm sorry. You just wanted to save Sarah. And I get it, okay? I just got mad. Erica, she's my whole world. And I'm sorry."

"It's okay, Benny." Ethan gave him a smile. "I would've done the same." Benny let go of Ethan, and Ethan walked back over to Sarah, who Erica had pinned to a wall.

"Sarah, snap out of it!" Erica was yelling.

"Leave her." Ethan said. Erica gave him a look.

"Are you sure that would be safe, you know, for you?" Erica glanced at Ethan. He wasn't always her friend. But now he was. And she couldn't imagine her life without him now.

"Yes." Ethan replied, and Erica obeyed. Sarah looked angry, as Ethan approached.

"You dirty low-life." Sarah cursed. "I will-" She was cut off as Ethan kissed her. Sarah was thrown for a loop. Benny and Erica watched, mystified, as Sarah made no resistance. Instead, the couple before them were surrounded by a glowing white light, that faded as they pulled apart.

"Sarah?" Ethan whispered. Sarah opened her eyes.

"Ethan? What-what happened? I remember I was in a dark room, by myself...then it all kind of faded." Sarah said.

"Jesse put you under a spell." Ethan gazed into her eyes. "But it's okay now...you're okay now."

"What did I do?" Sarah asked, frightened. "Ethan, you have a bruise on the side of your face...what happened?"

"You smashed his face into a wall." Benny said. "Nothing huge. Oh yeah, and during the time you were under the spell, you were all over Jesse and you wanted to kill Ethan. And you hated Erica."

"I-I did that? Ethan, I am so sorry..." Sarah said, horrified. Just then, Rory rushed in.

"Guys, I heard Jesse come in." Rory said.

"Let's go." Erica flashed away Benny. Sarah took Ethan, and Rory followed out an open window.

Jesse had seen the sleeping Annie, and he was furious. He ran upstairs, to Sarah's room. The window was open, and she was gone.

"Those stupid, stupid weaklings!" Jesse snarled, but a smile covered his lips as he pulled a photograph from his pocket. "Luckily, I still have you..." he grinned, staring at the picture of Hannah and Ethan kissing.

***Cliffhanger* (Well, kind of) I apologize for the shortness. But hey, Sarah's back:) But so is Jesse...I hope you guys liked it, and I would love it if you all reviewed! And also, I'm thanking my reviewers from last chapter: Princesakarlita411, you have reviewed so much, and I thank you! bellafan22, your question has been answered:) and thank you, too! Also, GabbyS. 99, my fellow Rella shipper, and amazing reviewer, thank you! In addition, TeamEthanMorgan, you are so sweet in your reviews, thank you! And to the Guests, THANK YOU! And last but not least, Brooke equals awesome, thank you, you are so helpful and kind about it! **


	15. A new twist

**It's been so long. Sorry guys, I've been obsessed with House of Anubis. But here it goes: I don't own My babysitters a vampire.**

"Sarah, quit your apologizing already. You're hurting my ears." Erica said, as they walked along.

"But I was so mean." Sarah moaned. "And to think I-"

"For the millionth time. WE FORGIVE YOU." Benny said.

"Besides, let's just focus on getting Jesse back, and good." Erica curled up her fists. Benny placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"Do you guys remember Della?" Rory interrupted, as he sidestepped all cracks in the sidewalk. "I don't want to break my mother's back." he explained when he recieved weird looks for doing so.

"Besides that. Yes, we know Della. What of her?" Erica said, her hands positioned in a waiting stance.

"Oh yeah. She beat my score on PAC-Man." Rory said, smiling goofily. "That's my kinda woman."

"Ew. Nerd love." Erica said.

"Hey, nerd love prevails." Benny injected, taking Erica's hand in his own.

"Shut up." Erica said, but she squeezed his hand to assure him it was okay. "You're popular now, anyway."

"Yeah..." Benny said boastfully.

"So, are you up for a day at the salon?"'Erica said, turning to Sarah.

"Definitely! I need my hair done." Rory replied.

"First of all, weird, and second of all, creepy!" Sarah said, staring at Rory.

"I meant Sarah, dimwit." Erica said. Rory hung his head.

"Rory, you and Della. Are you close?" Benny asked. Erica gave him a warning look.

"I don't know. I think she's hot." Rory's face lit up at the thought of her. "Why?"

"No reason." Benny shrugged. Erica glared at him, realization taking over.

"You're jealous." Erica crossed her arms.

"What? That's crazy, I'm with you." Benny said. "I liked her once, but now I don't."

"I'm not mad at you." Erica shrugged. "I'm stating the obvious. You're jealous that you never had a chance with her, and he does."

"Maybe." Benny mumbled. "You won't kill me, will you?"

"Maybe." Erica teased, and a smile graced Benny's lips. Sarah glanced down, still looking upset. Ethan took notice of this and approached her, a hand gently grazing her shoulder.

"Sarah. It's not your fault." Ethan assured the girl. "Please, can you try to smile? We freed you. You're okay. We're okay." Sarah gazed into his eyes, a faint blush tinting her cheeks, a smile starting.

"Yeah...you're right." Sarah said. "So...can we have that date? You know, the one that was ruined?" Ethan smiled too.

"Definitely." He said.

* * *

"Erica, do you think this looks good?" Sarah held up a shirt to her friend. "Erica!" Erica glanced up from her phone.

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Erica said. Sarah sighed in frustration, looking briefly in the mirror, not caring that nothing showed up, it was just a reflex. Erica's phone pinged and she glanced at something before shutting the phone, a worried look crossing her face.

"Sarah?" Erica said. "Remeber, when we were talking about a possibe cure, you know, for us?"

"Yeah." Sarah said, tossing the shirt back and selecting a new one.

"Even if you weren't with Ethan. Would you use it?" Erica asked.

"Yes." Sarah said. "Why-?"

"Great." Erica sighed in relief. "Because I, for one, could not face it without you."

"No way. You found a cure?!" Sarah exclaimed. "Why didn't Ethan tell me?"

"He doesn't know." Erica said softly. "Just...try not to judge him too much, okay?"

"Why are you acting weird? What happened?" Sarah dropped the shirts on her bed, glancing at her best friend, just before her phone pinged.

"Wait-!" Erica cried, but Sarah already was opening it.

"A restricted number?" Sarah said, frowning. "It's a picture attached. It says, 'The one who cheats is the one who is lost'. Weird." she opened the picture, and almost immediately the phone fell from her fingers.

"Is it-?" Erica hesitated to ask. Sarah wiped a single tear, picking up the phone, showing it to Erica. Erica glanced at it, already knowing what it contained: a picture of Ethan and Hannah kissing.

**Cliffhanger...kind of...so, now I'm thanking my amazing reviewers...**

**2lazy2login **

**EthanxSarah **

**Guest **

**Guest **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

** tvdxobssessed **

** GabyS.99 **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

**Codex **

**Rachel **

** NAVAGRL **

** Princesakarlita411 **

** bellafan22 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

**Thanks guys! Love you all, and I hope you like it! Please review!**


	16. He wasn't going to give up

**Guys, I am so sorry. I don't deserve to just show my face after such a long time not updating. Good thing this is over the internet so I don't have to show my face! :) Yes, you're all mindblown: admit it. So, bet you all caught my mistake last chapter, huh? I said, "I don't own House of Anubis" when I meant to say, "I don't own My babysitter's a vampire". Okay then, I don't own My babysitter's a vampire. Beat that. **

"Sarah, come on. You know Ethan isn't to blame. You were with Jesse. Maybe he just wanted a fling..." Erica paused, wondering why she was bothering, seeing Sarah looking so...broken.

"I was under a spell." Sarah managed, a few tears making their way from her eyes. "Didn't he know? Why would he...I thought I loved him, Erica. I-I thought he loved me back!"

"Of course he does, Sarah, its a misunderstanding." Erica assured her friend.

"And how would you know?" Sarah cried.

"Sarah, you're acting like those stupid girls on Jersey Shore!" Erica yelled. "Snap out of it. Let it go!"

"If we can't have trust, I don't think we can be together." Sarah said softly. "Huh?" Erica glanced her over.

"I need to break up with Ethan." Sarah said, softly.

* * *

Ethan looked at his watch. Sarah was a whole hour late. Did she forget? He sighed, fingering the rose he still had in his hand, seriously worried. He heard footsteps behind him, and he brightened, but it turned out to be Benny.

"Benny?" Ethan said, disappointed.

"E?" Benny was surprised. "I thought you were taking Sarah to the movies."

"We agreed to meet here, but she hasn't showed." Ethan said.

"Oh, well, sorry man." Benny said apologetically. "I was heading over to that video games place right now. Want to come?"

"No. I'll just keep waiting." Ethan said. Benny glanced at his friend, exhaling and feeling guilty he couldn't do more.

"Okay." Benny accepted it, but he pressed on, "Want me to wait with you?"

"No. You go." Ethan waved him away. Benny walked away, feeling like he forgot something...

* * *

"Sarah stood me up." Ethan said slowly. "And she won't answer her phone. Benny, what do you think happened?"

"I don't know, don't care." Benny said, concentrating on zapping some more aliens on his screen.

"Maybe she's in trouble." Ethan said. "Benny, call Erica and Rory!"

"Calm down, man. Maybe she forgot." Benny said, slamming his controller down as he was killed.

"I don't know, I'm just worried." Ethan sighed.

"Call her." was Benny's advice, as he started a new game. Ethan left the room, taking out his phone and dialing Sarah's number again.

"Sarah's phone, Erica speaking. Hi Ethan, you're a jerk, and bye!" Erica said.

"Wait!" Ethan exclaimed. "Please tell me, is Sarah okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine, but I can't say the same about her heart." Erica said.

"What are you talking about? I would never hurt her." Ethan argued.

"Don't say anything more, you cheat!" Erica yelled.

"Erica, please tell me what's going on." Ethan pleaded.

"Don't play innocent." Erica sent him a text. Ethan opened it to find an image attached. Him and Hannah. Kissing.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ethan tried to say.

"I made you who you are, and then you just turn around and betray my best friend?" Erica said. "I don't want to deal with you, Ethan!"

"I'm not like that!" Ethan said. "Please let me talk to her, Erica, I'm worried!"

"Hell yeah you better be!" Erica exclaimed. "Go away already!" With that, she hung up.

"Wait!" Ethan said, but it was too late. He dropped on the couch, his face dropping in his hands. "What have I done?"

* * *

"Um, hey Della," Rory approached the girl cautiously. "Are you busy right now?" Della looked up at the blond-haired boy with a sweet smile, closing the book she was reading.

"No, not at all," Della said. "What's up?"

"The...sky?" Rory offered, and Della giggled daintily. Rory gave her a goofy smile. "So, um, are you going to go see Ethan and Benny's latest gig?"

"Oh, and when's that?" Della asked.

"Tomorrow..." Rory said.

"Well, I wasn't invited," Della shrugged shyly. "I don't like to crash parties, besides, and-"

"Well, will you go with me?" Rory blurted. Della blinked, her cheeks tinting pink almost immediately. She was infatuated with Benny, of course, but seeing Rory so cute, so shy, so...himself, she remembered how fun he was, how cute he was.

"Yes," Della smiled.

"Oh," Rory sighed in relief. "Wait, yes?"

"Yes!" Della giggled.

"Yes!" Rory cheered, and they smiled shyly at each other.

* * *

"Benny, have you told Ethan yet?" Erica asked her boyfriend as soon as he opened his door.

"That's what I forgot!" Benny exclaimed happily, at remembering.

"Idiot!" Erica smacked his head. "How are you going to tell him?"

"He'll be thrilled," Benny insisted. "It's not like it's my fault, okay? He's been wanting a cure for Sarah since...forever, it seems."

"I know, but..." Erica sighed. "Even though Sarah doesn't want to be with Ethan anymore, do you think she'll still want the cure?"

"Wait up- Sarah doesn't want to be with Ethan? But I thought-" Benny began.

"Benny, he hurt her bad," Erica argued. "Now answer my question!"

"I don't think she won't," Benny said after he contemplated her question. "It's not like she doesn't want to be mortal. She's been wanting this even before she wanted Ethan...I think."

"I know," Erica sighed. "But now, I'm not sure she'll be as happy, I mean, she sure loved Ethan..."

"I don't get why you guys are so hung up over this," Benny said finally. "You're immortal; what more can you want? Why would you want to die like the rest of us?"

"I don't know, gee, it's hard to picture: me, a demon, for eternity, without the guy I love beside me. Get it now?" Erica crossed her arms.

"You said you love me," Benny teased.

"And if you love me too, you'll tell Ethan about everything," Erica said.

"I don't know, that's a pretty big if," Benny grinned, earning a smack from Erica.

"I'm serious," she begged. "We need to do something; I miss having my best friend happy."

"Hey, don't worry," Benny pressed a soft kiss to her temple. "We'll get through this, okay? I promise."

"I have your word on it, then," Erica said, smiling at her boyfriend.

"You always do," Benny chuckled.

* * *

"Ethan, can we talk?" Jane rocked back and forth on her heels.

"About?" Ethan scribbled furiously on his paper, trying to figure out the perfect line for his latest song.

"How come Sarah doesn't come visit anymore?" Jane asked innocently. Ethan dropped his pencil.

"She comes to babysit all the time; what do you mean?" Ethan asked.

"She never comes to visit you," Jane clarified, sitting down next to her brother. "And you seem to hate it."

"Didn't I tell you to keep out of my business?" Ethan demanded.

"No," Jane smirked, obviously pleased.

"Relax, won't you?" Ethan said, picking up his pencil and doodling idly. "Sarah's been busy; I've been busy."

"Are you going to do a gig sometime soon?" Jane changed the subject, glancing down at his work.

"In a few days," Ethan said. "I need to get this song done by then, so can you just go watch TV or something?"

"I can help," Jane said. "Can I?"

"What can you do?" Ethan asked.

"Play it for me," Jane demanded. Ethan glanced at his sister, unsure. She gave him a thumbs up. He stood up, tearing a page from his notebook.

"I'll play you half," Ethan said, pulling his guitar from its stand. "Then you go back to whatever you were doing, okay?"

"Okay," Jane complied begrudgingly.

_Sometimes I wonder if I'm real_

_When you're by my side, love's all I can feel_

_You love me like a brother,_

_Yet I love you as much more_

_Everything you do makes my heart soar_

_If you're not the one for me, if you're not right_

_Why do I think of you every single night?_

_Why don't you love me baby, why can't you see_

_That the perfect guy for you was always me_

_He says he loves you, you think it's true_

_Can't you see that all he's doing is playing you_

_You see me as a best friend, and him your world_

_I love you baby, and that's the end_

_All he ever does is just pretend_

_If you're not the girl for me, if we are wrong_

_Why can't I move on, why do I sing this song?_

_I can only dream of what our love could be_

_Baby I'm the guy for you; your soulmate is me_

_He has your heart; yet you stole mine_

_The way he treats you, he has crossed the line;_

_Maybe you'll never love me, maybe we can't be,_

_Just always know this: the guy that loves you most, is me_

Ethan laid down his guitar, ashamed and bashful as Jane faked a standing ovation. He playfully did a bow before smoothing out his paper a few more times.

"It's a work in progress," Ethan said, blushing.

"It's for Sarah," Jane stated. "Isn't it?"

"Maybe," Ethan sighed. "I don't know; it feels like we're back when she loved Jesse. I feel like I need to display all my jealousy..."

"Maybe she's dating him in secret," Jane's eyes were big. "Maybe you have ultra-mega-super-cool powers that sense that!"

"And that's why you don't tell eight-year-olds your troubles," Ethan said simply. "Okay, Jane, shake a leg and go do whatever you were doing... I have to work...a lot...on my song."

"Oh, I can tell," Jane said bluntly. "Are you going to sing it to Saraaaaaah?"

"Shut up," Ethan sighed, blushing harder.

"Ethan loves his babysitter, Ethan loves his babysitter..." Jane sang, skipping around the room.

"Jane!" Ethan grabbed a pillow from the couch and chucked it in her direction, missing in the process.

"OW!" Jane mocked. "Mom, Ethan hit me!"

"I did not!" Ethan said, hands displayed in a questioning matter.

"Kids, please stop bickering!" Mrs. Morgan sighed, entering the living room, a frazzled expression on her face.

"Mom, aren't you going out with dad?" Jane questioned.

"Sarah cancelled," Mrs. Morgan sighed. "I won't be able to get another babysitter in time; well, it's not like it was anything important. Just our anniversary..." She looked torn about staying.

"Let me try her," Ethan insisted.

"No, Ethan, it's not like she won't answer; she said something urgent came up," Mrs. Morgan said. "Maybe Evelyn could come...she mentioned she was in town..."

"She smells weird," Jane mumbled to no one in particular.

"I'll call her up," Mrs. Morgan's face relaxed as she rushed into the kitchen.

"I'm still worried," Ethan said, grabbing his guitar, his song, and pulled out his phone before rushing upstairs.

"ETHAN LOVES HIS BABYSITTER!" Jane called after him.

"Jane, please!" Mrs. Morgan said. "Let me hear my call, alright?"

"Life sucks when you're eight," Jane pouted.

* * *

"C'mon, Sarah, pick up," Ethan begged, shaking his phone repeatedly. There came a click from the other end. "Sarah?"

"Erica," Erica said flatly.

"Why do you keep answering Sarah's phone?" " Ethan asked

"I'm her call receptionist," Erica said. "Every call she doesn't want to take, I answer. So, state your purpose."

"My mom said Sarah cancelled because something urgent happened," Ethan explained. "I just want to know she's okay."

"She's fine," Erica said. "She just doesn't want to face you. Do you blame her?"

"I didn't kiss Hannah," Ethan said.

"Being a geek is one thing I don't care for," Erica said. "But being a player? Now I want the nerdy Ethan back. And I didn't like him. Or, now that I think of it, I still don't like you..."

"Erica," Ethan cut her off. "Please let me talk to her."

"I can't," Erica said. "She's in the bathroom."

"Well, can I call later?" Ethan asked.

"No," Erica said bluntly.

"Why not?" Ethan asked, flummoxed.

"Because I hate you and I won't answer," Erica answered shamelessly. "Have a bad day." That said, she hung up. Ethan dropped down onto his bed, leaning back on the headboard and raking his fingers through his hair, giving out a gusty sigh. This was going to take a lot of time, he knew; yet he wasn't going to give up. When it came to Sarah, everything was worth it. He messed up, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to make things right.

**Guys I've been obssessed with House of Anubis lately. Don't know if anyone watches it, but I need you all to know this: I still love My babysitter's a vampire. In fact, everyone, please vote for My babysitter's a vampire on my poll! House of Anubis is winning and, well...to tell ya the truth, I miss My babysitter's a vampire winning. Oh, and does the Rella scene sound familiar? I based it on some House of Anubis moment. Oh, and my song; I actually wrote it...that's why it sucks... Okay, to the following AMAZING PEOPLE:**

**Raasberries **

** pinkink10 **

** Brooke equals Awesome **

** GabyS.99 **

** TeamEthanMorgan **

** NAVAGRL **

** Princesakarlita411 **

** bellafan22 **

** MirandaNaranjo11 **

**THANKS GUYS! YOU ROCK! So I'm planning a Rella story, and a story based on Sarah and Jesse before and after he turned her. Do they sound interesting? So, my good, kind, beautiful readers...please review?**


End file.
